Carry On
by KimiWinchester
Summary: Kimi Francine has been messed up from the start. When she was on her own she wanted to go to school. That was when she met the Winchesters She had no idea how literal the hell she signed up for. After all, it was the Family Business. Favorite/Follow/Review, and thank you for reading! UPDATE: I realized that chapter one wasn't finished! The finished one is now uploaded! Sorry! 3
1. Introduction

Childhood was said to be some of the best years for experiencing, learning However, I don't remember anything. My birth parents, my hometown, nothing. The farthest that I can remember was when I was nine. I lived in the foster home, and it was obvious I was disliked. I would go out in the middle of the night, slinking my way down the hallway. I would poke my head around to corner to two aged women sitting in the dim desk lamps, pretending to do work, but just playing solitaire and gossiping about their 'no-good' husbands.

"So, any luck getting rid of Kimi?" one asked glancing over her horn rimmed glasses.

"No, we've thrown her file at every single person that has stopped by." she grunted

"Dammit! Doesn't anyone want the god forsaken thing? How the hell did she end up here anyway?"

"I didn't work here at the time, but from what I've heard, they found her in an empty trailer, no sign of anyone having been there for weeks. Some man that was going to demolish the place heard crying, so he stopped his crew and looked inside. She was just about gone." her face showed no emotion.

"Well too bad he found her, five more minutes and she wouldn't have been our problem."

Their laughter was spine-chilling, is sounded like hiss, but came out like a cackle. I winced, from both the harsh statement, and the sound. With tears in my eyes, I would crawl back into bed. Me wishing with them, that I was killed..

Years passed and I was twelve, I was taken to many different households. None of course were the right ones. The worst thing about that foster care system is that they didn't even look into the backgrounds of the people that came to adopt. The first people were awful. They just wanted me to be a servant. If I spilled coffee on the counter, or didn't make food just right, I was burned with a cigar, punched in the face, and one time I got stabbed and thrown outside. I was lying in the chilled sidewalk, the pool of blood only getting bigger. I was found by the neighbors, they tried communicating with me, but it was like white noise. I could just feel myself slipping away. The next time I was conscious I was in the hospital. My previous foster parents were arrested, and once I was healed I was put back in the system. There wasn't any welcome, no signs of concern for me almost being dead. Just eye-rolls, and whispers of disgust when I walked by.

Next home, I was fifteen, it started off normal, but descended quickly. I would spill a glass of milk one day, they told me to laugh it off. The next day I accidentally colored off the paper and on to the coffee table, I was kicked in the stomach. This went on for a while, and I would treat them as a ticking time bomb, just trying not to get them upset. The worst one was when I was playing with some kids from the neighborhood in the front lawn, and the foster mom plowed her way through. She yanked my up by my hair.

"What the fuck did I say about leaving your plates on the table." I felt the saliva spring from her face, and slide down mine like acid.

"I-I'm sorry...I forgo-" I was punched in the teeth, and thrown to the ground before I can finish. Trying my damnedest not to cry. She always made it worse when I cried. My face was in the grass, but I heard her hiss at the other children to leave, and I know they made record timing. Because before you know it, the toe of her high heels was digging into my spine.

"GET UP!" she barked. I wouldn't move, or breathe.

"Going to play that game, huh?" She grabbed a handful of my hair, and dragged me to the pond by the house.

"This is what happens when stupid children don't do as they're asked. She crammed my head under the cold water. I was trying to push up against it, she pulled me up, I gasped and was submerged again. Soon there were black dots in my vision, I knew I wasn't going to be able to last much longer. One of our neighbors thankfully saw her, and shoved her aside and helped me out of the water. Shortly afterward, there was crowd of people around my house. It took four adults to pin the crazy woman down, and the person that helped me wrapped a towel around my shoulders.

"It's okay to cry now, sweetie. No one's going to hurt you now." I shoved my face into his shirt and sobbed heavily, with my shoulders shaking and my voice wailing. He was comforting me until the ambulance and police showed up, then I never saw him again.

Due the the pattern, I believe you know what's going to happen next. Ding! That's right! I was shipped back to the system, and they were even more resentful than before. I was beginning to think they were going to plan my murder, I was always cautious around them. A couple more years passed, I was seventeen. I was taken to my last foster home. I felt like a stone, emotionless. Tired of giving myself false hopes that the next one would be better. The system no longer celebrated my departure, because they knew I was going to come back. One way or the next.

This next home, was plain awful. I remember the man (I think his name was Paul) wanted me to go with him to his shed to check out his book collection. Me being the heavy reader I am, was interested. He made small conversation on the way there, and I nodded along with whatever he was saying. Not paying much attention. Once we walked in, he ushered me to go further in, and I noticed a small little den. A small coffee table with a heavy looking crystal ashtray, a couch, chair, and a musty rug in the middle of the floor. However, the one thing I noticed, there wasn't a bookshelf, nor a book in sight. My ears pricked up as I heard the door shut, and a small lock _click. _He footsteps were slow, and terror filled my heart. He lifted a hairy hand, and put it on my cheek. His thumb stroking up and down, my spine shivering with every movement.

"You're so beautiful. I could just take you, all for myself." he whispered.

"No." I pushed his hand away, and moved back. Even though my brain was telling me I was already cornered.

"Shut the hell up, it's not like you have much of a choice. You're under my care, which means you'll have to listen to me."

"P-please. Don't d-do this." I stammered, still trying to find my escape.

He lunged toward me, I moved to the right, where there was a small opening. I made a run for the front door. I heard the ashtray slide off the table, and the next thing I knew, my vision was unstable and there was a ringing in my ears. I staggered into a wall. He grabbed my wrist and jerked me into him.

"No more silly games, or I swear to God, I will kill you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes-" he covered my mouth.

"Shh, no talking. We can't let the others hear us, now can we?" he was right up in my face, and his breath smelled like sewage.

I slowly and unsteadily shook my head.

He kissed my neck, and when he would start to suck on it, I felt like I was getting strangled by an octopus. He then removed my shirt and pants, and laid me down on the couch. He then started to kiss me from my neck down to my belly button. My heart started to sting, along with the corners of my eyes when I felt my underwear slide off. He covered my mouth again as he was entering me, and I groaned into his hand, and my tears were falling down the side of my face. He thrusted slowly, agonizingly slow. He then slid out, and turned me over, entering from the other side. I cried out, and again, his hand came from over my shoulder and onto my mouth. He thrusted a little harder and quicker this time. I felt utterly useless. Defenseless. Defeated.

After what felt like a year, he finished. He pulled out in time, because he reminded me, we don't need a useless fetus. I didn't want one either, not like this. He would then make fun of me, he would be mentally and emotionally abusive. It drew me to cut myself. I would cut on my legs, because it was less noticeable around the house. But whenever he would take me out the the shed, he noticed them, and punched me for 'ruining his masterpiece' calling me a bigger, uglier disgrace than before. He put a pillowcase over my head so he wouldn't have to see my 'horrendous face.'

Thankfully, one day his wife walked into the shed to get some holiday decorations. She walked in on us, and screamed. She ran out to call the police. He started to panic. So he slid out, and pulled on his pants. He was going to go after her. I figured there was nothing else to lose, so I grabbed his leg and pulled him to the ground.

"No! You're not destroying any other lives!" I shouted.

He then pinned me to the ground, and started punching me in the face. The blood that was dripping out, was going into my nose and mouth and I started to choke on it. I was almost out when I heard sirens blaring in the distance. He stopped. He looked scared. He jumped up, and ran out the door. I believe they caught him, but I was still lying naked on the floor of the shed not sure whether I was about to pass out due to blood loss, or from the head trauma. I remember his wife coming in with a blanket, she threw it over my shoulders, and hugged me to her chest. Apologizing, saying that she should have known and all that. I barely listened. I was too busy trying to pass out. I wanted to stop feeling, to stop thinking about everything. I just wanted it to stop.

Once I was patched up, I was sent to the system again. It only lasted about a month though, because I turned eighteen and legally I could do whatever. I went back into my room and started to pack. It was only one duffel bag because I didn't have much. Just a few outfits, a stuffed cat named Lulu, my two favourite books; _Alice in Wonderland, _and _The Hobbit_, and my hairbrush. After that, I sat on my bed and thought.

"I can do anything I want to, go to an actual school and get further with my life." I said aloud.

It took a lot of thinking, and a lot of talking to different people, but eventually I gathered up enough grants, even scored a few scholarships. Now was the tough part: applying. I struggled with staying awake, fighting sleep with three pots of coffee just to finish writing all of the different essays for each application. I gathered up some money that I made by babysitting or mowing lawns. I mailed out the different applications and just waited.


	2. Chapter 1

My eyes slowly fluttered open, my temples sore from leaning on the shaky bus window. I sat up, trying to rub the pain out of my head. I look around, noticing that there was only a handful of people left. I make eye contact with an elderly man sitting in the seat across the isle from me. I gave him a small polite smile, which he returned.

"I almost woke you up, you didn't seem very comfortable at all." he said quietly. His voice was gentle and sweet. It reminded me of tea with honey.

"I wish you did, my head is killing me." I joked.

"My apologizes, Ma'am." He flashed a grin which revealed a set of worn dentures, "My name is Charlie."

"Kimi."

"So, Kimi, where are you headed today?"

"California, I'm heading to Stanford. I want to study medicinal herbs. Become a doctor."

"That sounds wonderful, congratulations!"

"Thank you." I responded, "If you don't mind me asking, what's your destination?"

His smile faded into a half-grin, and his young bright eyes aged, and filled with sorrow.

"I'm going to visit my wife, Andrea's grave. This would have been our seventy-fifth wedding anniversary and the forth year of her death."

I frowned slightly, "I'm so sorry! What happened?"

"She had been fighting an inoperable brain tumor for about two years. The chemotherapy had managed to shrink it, bought her more time than the doctors expected. They told me because of the rate it was growing at, that she had two maybe three months left to live. I'm just thankful that the Good Lord has been generous and let me have her for a little while longer. She's the love of my life, Andrea. No other woman has been there for me as much as I have been there for her. Can you believe that it all started when I was around your age. I was a lady's man back then, so you could say that every week there was a new girl. People always asked me why, I told them that I felt like I should keep going, because that previous girl didn't really interest me."

"Then one chilly spring afternoon, I met the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She had hair that would remind you of the sun, eyes that you could see magic in. I remember every detail, the way the dark blue polka-dot dress hung around her body, and how well the denim jacket put it together. She was wearing shiny black boots. The look in her eyes made my heart stop beating."

I smiled, "Was it love at first sight?"

"Nah, don't believe in those petty children stories. She hated me at first. Thought I was a no-good bum. Which I believed for the longest time. She had a boyfriend named Spencer Dadhem. He had quite the reputation at the school. Perfect grades, friends, hair, look, you name it. He also had the love of my life. Every day, I would wait by her locker with a single rose. Asking her out every time. She\

sneered at me, she s 'In your dreams, freak.' Words like that are simple and clear enough to get through the first time. Why go back all of the time, then? You might ask. It's because I knew deep down that she was the one that I wanted to marry, start a family, get into pointless fights with.

"The day that she finally said yes, was the day my life felt right. She was fighting with Spencer, so he left her alone at the bus bench outside the high school. She was crying, and I felt like that I should stop flirting for five seconds, and really see what was wrong. She told me that Spencer was getting into things that she didn't like. Drinking and testing out new drugs. She told him that she didn't want him to end up in the hospital, the police department, or dead. She really worried about him. But he went bizerk and left her there. I hugged her and told her that I would always be there for her, even if she just wanted to complain about how bad her day was. So as you might assume, I offered her a ride home, and when we got there, she offered me to stay for some coffee. You couldn't imagine the look of surprise on my face when I got there. Roses. Roses were everywhere. You could see the rejected ones that have wilted over time, even see the ones that I gave her only days before. So I pushed her up against the wall or her horribly painted kitchen and kissed her. It was the best kiss I have ever received and maybe given. No matter how many times I've kissed her, her lips always had the same effect on me. They tasted ever so sweet, and I wanted to savor every last bit. She and I of course dated, and a few years later I asked her to marry me. We had three different children, who grew up and had their own children. My life had never felt so complete. It's funny how a single person can change your whole life. Just saying hello, or bugging them everyday until you find the truth. One person, one fate is all it takes. And I've never been happier. Of course I get upset when I think of the fact that she's gone, but I smile when I have my kids and grand kids come over to remind me what we have started. Of course without her, I would have anything. I would probably still be sitting with different girls, and maybe have gotten into drugs too. All I know is that for Andrea's sake, I'm happy. She lived a long and wonderful role, and I'm just glad that I was cast to play with her. One day, I'll see her again. And this wait will be worth it."

"That's beautiful." I said softly.

There was a buzzing in my head, I close my eyes. When I open them again, I see an aged woman. Her hair was silver, and it had this warm glow. She was wearing a navy blue polka dot dress with a denim jacket. I gasped. It was Andrea.

_"You can see me, can't you dear?" _Her voice was melting in the space between us. I was too shocked to say anything, so I just nodded.

_"Can you do me a favor? I just want Charles to know that he is a wonderful man, he has such a kind soul. Tell him that I'll always be here, just not in sight. I'll always love him, and look forward to the day when we see each other again."_

I was speechless, but I turned myself so I was looking directly at Charlie. With the spirit of his dead wife in the corner of my eyes, I exhaled.

"Charlie, your wife, Andrea, wants to tell you somethings."

So I went on, repeating the details that Andrea gave me, and once I was done he was the speechless one.

"Darling, part of me wants to say you're nuttier than a fruitcake." he sighed. I put my hand on his, his was fragile, and warm.

"I wouldn't blame you. Right now, I wouldn't believe it if I didn't see it or hear it."

His face brightened.

"You're saying that Andrea is here right now?" I looked over, and there she was. Smiling. If I didn't know any better I thought I saw a tear, shimmering down her face. I nodded at him.

"Andrea, my love. I miss you, so very much."

"She misses you, too. She said she'll never stop loving you. Andrea said that she has to go now, but to never forget."

"I would dream of it, Darling." Charlie was now quietly crying. Within the rest of the bus ride, it was quiet. Whenever I'd look over at him, he would give me that happiest smile. Like I was the person who just completed the rest of his life. I felt the bus get slower, ready to stop. When I get out of my seat, I nodded at Charles. He got up and grabbed my hand.

"Thank you, ever so much my dear. You have a gift, a very strange gift," he laughed, "But it is one that has made a bitter old man happy again." he pulled me into a tight hug. Mt heart fluttered and my stomach flipped. It was a good feeling, making others happy. I always saw on sappy cartoon reruns that making others feel good was the best thing to happen. But to actually experience it, now that was something worth savoring. He released me and kissed my cheek.

"You do well, darling. Make me proud." I could only smile at him while my face grew hot.

"I promise you and Andrea." He smiled and hugged me again. As I was walking away I looked at his reflection in the bus mirror get smaller and smaller.

I exited the vehicle and looked ahead. Stanford college was all that was calling out to me. A new life, a new beginning.

I walk up the steps and into the dormitory. There was a girl who I'd say was about mid twenties with khakis and a yellow polo shirt that noticed me and walked up.

"Hi! I'm Kathy and I'm going to help you get situated into your new home for the year! Isn't this fun?" I cringed by how perky she was. I'm going to go with the fact that she drank too much coffee. However, I plastered a smile and tried to return her enthusiasm.

"Yes, I'm definitely excited." that wasn't completely a lie.

"Great! Now I understand you were a last minute enrolled, so I have your roommate assignment right here!" she looked down at the laminated list, holding a black Expo marker in her hand. Her faced turned into one of confusion. "Now that's not right." My ears perked.

"Wait, what's wrong?" I looked over her shoulder.

"It has you booked with a Samuel Winchester. Girls and boys aren't supposed to bunk together." Not that it effected me that much, but I was irritated.

"We're adults. What does it matter that we room together."

"I know, sweetie. But those are the rules. So why don't we just sit down over here until your room is reassigned?" I looked deep into her frighted blue eyes. My line of sight went deeper, as if into her soul.

"Come on, do we really have to go through all of that hassle? Can't it just wait for another time?" In almost an instant, her face relaxed and she shrugged.

"Oh well, I guess so. I can trust you to be responsible, right?" she nudged me with a pointy elbow and laughed. I laughed along as well, but mine was more out of nervousness than amusement. What was going on? First I saw Charlies deceased wife, and now I can make over preppy people change their minds?

"So, um Kathy?" I questioned

"Yes?"

"Can I have my room number and key, please?"

"Oh, silly me! Of course!"

She reached into a bin and pulled out a manilla envelope. She pointed out that everything that I was going to need was in there. I blew a longs stand of hair out of my face and headed toward the stairs. I look down at the envelope and see the number '325' written in a big black marker. Also included, was the room key, a complimentary lanyard, a campus map, a schedule of events for the first two days, and my class schedule. After I resealed the package I was trying to get a hold of the Samuel Winchester. And why the hell are we roomed together? Because it is unnatural for a boy and girl to room together. I let out a huff of air, hoping at least until things were sorted out that he was a decent guy.

A journey and a half up the stairs and through many, _many_ hallways, I found myself in front of a large wooden door. I inhaled deeply and held it for a minute. Once I released, I slowly put the key in the hole and turned until the door made a soft _click_. I turned the knob slowly, and pulled. My eyes grew wide, I dropped my bag. The room was destroyed, the beds were thrown against the walls, the window was smashed, the light was on the floor leaving the wires dangling out of the ceiling. In the middle of the wreck stood a six foot four man, with messy brown hair that framed his face, the most beautiful green-brown eyes, a cute nose, and the most luscious lips that I want to devour. I shook myself to my senses and could only summarize the scenario with three words:

"What. The. Fuck?!"

_Thanks for reading! Please leave reviews, favourite and follow! :)_


	3. Chapter 2

I stand there, my mouth gaping and the words that were recently spoken still hanging in the air between us.

"Well?! Is there anything you're going to say to explain yourself?"

"Well, I, um-" he started.

"You know what, never mind. I'm getting campus security. "

"Wait, please. You have to listen to me!"

"Actually, you over sized moose, I don't _have _to listen to anybody." I spit at him without turning around.

As I made my way to the entrance of the door, I saw Kathy standing there with a slight smirk on her face.

"Is there a problem, here?"

"As a matter of fact-" I started. There was something different about her. I couldn't quite put my finger on it. There was something in her aura…that wasn't human.

"As a matter of fact, what?" even her perkiness was suspicious. I open my mouth to say something when she lunges at me.

"Damnit" I gasp as she pushes me into the wall.

"Well what do we have here?" her eyes flick to black, they stared at me sending chills down my spine. "Another psychic? Were you also touched my Azazel?"

"What are you talking about?!" I gasp. Her arm on was on my throat cutting off any airflow.

"What the hell are you?" I snap.

"You should know by now, sweetie."

"I don't know any of this! Psychic crap, what does it even mean?"

"Well, unfortunately for you, you're not going to live long enough to find out." She threw a right hook, catching me in the jaw. Then she took a handful of my hair and threw me into the bed, which was upright against the wall. My head made a sickening crack, along with a _'ping'_ as it bounced off of the metal frame. I yelled out in pain. I roll on my back and when I look up, Kathy is standing over me, knife in hand. She crouches down, until her face is right in front of mine.

"What are you waiting for?" I ask, my vision in a haze.

"I love playing with my prey before the kill." I could see her smirk.

She stuck the cold blade in my thigh, causing me to scream. She then laughed and put the blade up against my throat. Putting just enough pressure on it to break the skin. I grunted as she slowly dragged it along the front, then down across my collarbones, and into the middle of my chest. She stopped, only to sink the blade deeper. I scream again, the pain only getting worse as the blade kept descending. I would continue to yell, and she would only put on more force. Suddenly, she stopped. I opened my eyes, which had patches in the vision, and saw that she was coughing, after a minute or two, black smoke was coming out of her mouth. I was trying to move to get a better glimpse, but my body wouldn't let me. Kathy then screamed, making the rest of the smoke some out of her body then falling on the floor. The black smoke slowly seeping away. From the back of the room, I saw Samuel standing there with aged leather bound book in his hands. He walked slowly up to Kathy and put two fingers along her neck to see if there was a pulse. Assuming there was one, because he carried her out of the dorm room, shut the door behind him and heard him walk down the hall. I lay motionless in the middle of the disastrous floor. Blood was coming out of my head, chest and thigh. I softly laughed, which was a bad idea because it hurt like hell.

_This was how I'm going to die, isn't it? _

I slowly lift my arm, and place it around the handle of the knife still sticking out of my chest. I tried to pull it out, but I cringed and gasped. It hurt so damn bad. I try again, pulling a little harder, when Samuel entered the room again. Once he saw what I was doing, his face dropped and he ran over to me.

"What the hell are you doing? If you take that out, it will kill you!"

"So?! It's better than just laying here, bleeding, and feeling a fucking knife in my chest!" my breaths were short and shallow.

"No, I won't let you, die. Not on my watch."

"Just let me." I gasp out as my head gets lighter, and my vision blurrier. My eyes were starting to drift shut

"Damn it, no." he shook my shoulders. "Wake up, you're not dying I won't let you."

"Samuel," I whispered. "Don't try too hard to save a life that isn't worth it." That was the last thing I said before the darkness engulfed me.

My head ached, along with the rest of my body. I carefully lifted my heavy eyelids and looked around the room.

"What the hell?"

It was our dorm room, but fixed up. The beds were on the floor, the wardrobes were upright with the hinges redone, the light was fixed, and there was a plastic bag taped over the smashed in window. And there my bags were, beside the door. I look down to see a dark blue blanket covering me. I slid the blanket off of me to see white gauze wrapped around my left leg, and me wearing shorts that weren't mine. I unbuttoned the plaid shirt (also not mine) to see more gauze wrapped around my torso. I gasped.

"Did that son of a bitch dress me?" I gently put my legs off of the side of the bed, and pushed myself to stand. Silently judging myself because I only worried about the fact that he saw my naked and not the fact that I almost died.

"God, shit!" I sit back down, rubbing my leg. Of course, now was time for a plan B. I search the dorm, and notice a walking stick by the nightstand. I reach out for it and push myself off the bed for the second time. My leg still hurt like hell, but I could at least move.

I make my way across the floor, breathing heavily, to a mirror that was on the far side of the room. I make a look of disgust when I see myself. There was a white bandage wrapped around my head, and another one below, around my neck. My eyes had dark circles under them, making my green eyes sickening.

I lift my hand to touch my cheek, brushing it down my face. I then lift my hand to the bandage that covered my forehead, pulled it off to see a neatly stitched wound. I throw the bandage on the floor, and go to touch the gash. When my finger brushed against it, I flinched. Still freaking hurt. However, I had to remember the incident was only this morning. I went to take the gauze off of my neck, when I heard a door open behind me.

"Hey! Don't touch that." Samuel

"Why not?" I kind of hated the why I was sounding like a child.

"Because you still need to give it time to heal. And what the hell are you doing out of bed? Your leg is in no condition to have any weight put on it." He stepped toward me.

"Stay right there." He stopped.

"What's wrong? Are you mad?"

"Just a little confused right now. I assume that it was probably you who changed me?" he shoulders slumped.

"Yeah, I'm sorry," he ran his fingers through his hair. "I had to patch up that wound. It also wasn't like I could carry you to the nurse's station and tell them that you were almost killed by a demon."

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah, you know why her eyes turned black?" I had a brief flashback to when she was breathing in my face and her eyes quickly flicked from normal to oily. I could only nod.

"That's how you can tell if someone is being possessed by a demon."

"So, what happened in the room before I came here?"

"I got ambushed. They said they were looking for a Kimberly Francine. I was trying to fight them off but I only exorcised two before you came here."

"That would be me….Did you know about Kathy?" I questioned.

"No. The other two were possessed students. I didn't know they had one on the outside. "

"Well that explains why Kathy was so eager to help me. What was all that crap about being a physic, anyway?"

"I don't know, man. All I know is that I have been having premonitions for the last few days. The other demons that I sent back to hell were saying that I was "one of them" It could mean anything."

"Hold up, you're saying hell exists? And demons and psychics …what else is out there?"

"A hell of a lot more than you think. Let's just say the maybe people do have a reason to be scared of the dark. You never know what lurks in it."

"And you know this, how?" He took a deep breath.

"It's the family business. We hunt down all if the threats to people. Ghosts, witches, demons, demi-gods, you name it."

"That's great, Samuel. That's really great. "

"It's Sam."

"Sorry, _Sam._" I rolled my eyes and scoffed. Apparently I moved just enough to make the walking stick I was leaning on give it and fall to the floor, along with me.

"Are you okay?" he asked rushing toward me.

"Uh, yeah. Peachy." I grunted, breathing heavily as I tried to clutch everything that hurt.

"Here let me-" he started.

"No."

"Why?"

"I can't let you help me, I don't want you to help me."

"Kimberly-"

"It's Kimi." I threw his words back in his face.

"_Kimi_, I want to help you. "

I looked up, and we locked eyes. They were the most beautiful shade of green with brown flecks. His face said that he was strong yet sensitive. The longer we stared the more heat would flow through my veins. I swore my heart skipped a beat. Finally, he spoke again.

"Please let me help you."

"Sam…I-I don't know."

"Kimi," he walked over to me and crouched to my level. "I'm not giving you a choice."

He slowly slid his arms around me and lifted me off the floor.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

He ignored me, and I crossed my arms. Still wincing from my chest. I look up at his face. I blushed. No one has ever treated me like this before. Without even thinking, I burrowed my heart into his chest. He stopped.

"Hey, are you okay?" those words, as if they were a trigger, pierced my heart and made my eyes sting. Warning me tears were about to spill. I held my breath, trying so hard not to look vulnerable. As if I were about to explode, I let out a small sob.

"Kimi, what's wrong?" he walked over to the bed and gently set me down. I look down at my legs. Refusing to say anything. Afraid if I opened my mouth, I was going to lose every piece of sanity.

"I've also been meaning to ask you, what's with the scars on your legs?" as if it was an instant reaction. I look up at him, feeling the hate that was rising in my throat.

"What's it to you? It's none of your business." I snapped. A hot, angry tear rolled down my face. Almost instantly he retreated.

"Hey, hey, I understand that."

"Then why did you feel like it was your place to ask?!"

"Because I remember you telling me before you passed out. "Don't try too hard to save a life that isn't worth it." I figured that maybe you had some shit going on."

"And what in the world would make you think I would tell you? The Perfect Stanger?"

"Because you look like you need someone to talk to!" he raised his voice.

"Maybe I don't! It's not your place to ask, Sam! God damnit! Why the fuck are you so nosy?"

"Why the fuck are you so stubborn! One person tries to freaking help you out, and you try to rip my throat out! What is so bad that you can't tell me?"

"EVERYTHING!" I screamed, I tried to stand up to look him in the eye. Momentarily forgetting about my leg, until the pain zapped me.

"FUCK!" I sat down again.

"Are you okay?" Sam's face softened a bit.

"Just go away." I started to sob.

"But, Kimi-"

"Just LEAVE."

I curl up in a ball, and hear him storm across the floor, open the door and slam it behind him. I sat up, grabbed the pillow at the head of the bed, and started crying hysterically. I couldn't deal with this. Almost getting killed, having an obnoxious yet gorgeous roommate, and all of this darkness bottled up inside of me. My mind started to buzz, as if trying to remind me of what I could do.

_Its okay, Kimi. Once you use the razor, you will fell so much better. _I tried to shake the thought out of my head. But because I acknowledged it, it only grew stronger. My will was disintegrating slowly. I drop down to the floor, trying to keep the pressure off of my bad leg. As if I were a puppet, it felt like there was a string pull me across the floor to my duffle bag. My trembling hand reaches to the side zipper. When I pulled it made an agonizing sound, taking forever or so it seemed. Once the sipper made it to the other side, I started moving things around until I saw a card protector sleeve, which was where I kept them. I pull it out, and to my surprise it was empty.

The door next to me swung open, and there was Sam again. I look up getting ready to send him away again, but I saw what he was holding in his hands. My razors.

"Looking for these?"

"Why the hell do you have those?"

"Because I do."

"Why did you go through my shit?!"

"I was making sure that you didn't have anything suspicious on you."

"You're the suspicious one! Going through my stuff and _stealing _it."

"Eh." He sounded so cocky, it pissed me off.

"Give them back." My lips curled.

"No, because you're not doing this while you're here."

"Then I'll happily leave."

"No, because you're not doing this, ever." He started walking across the room toward the window.

"Sam, what the hell do you think you're doing?" I start to slowly crawl behind him.

"You'll see in just a moment." He said without turned around.

"Sam, you better not." I choke out trying to quicken my pace.

He reached the window and threw off the plastic. He looked down, making sure that no one was under the window. Then he stuck the hands with the razors out.

"Sam, NO!" I jump up, leaning on him for support. Trying to clutch his arm. Since he was 6'4 and I was only 5'5, he was obviously not phased.

"This is for your own good." It felt like it was slow motion as his hand opened and the blades fluttered out, and straight down.

Ignoring any pain I had at that moment, I lurched toward the window trying to catch them. Sam came up from behind me and grabbed my waist, making sure I didn't fall out the window.

"Let go of me!" I shout, trying to pull away his arms. He dragged me in the window, and put me on the bed. I was so fuming, I limped behind me him while we was patching the window. When I turned around I was right at his toes.

"What the fuck? Those were mine!" I screamed.

"You were using them to hurt yourself, that's not exactly using them properly."

"I don't care." I hit his chest.

"I DO!" he bellowed grabbing my wrist before I hate him again.

There we stood for what felt like forever. Then the adrenaline wore out, and my leg gave out. Thankfully, Sam was there to catch me before I hit the floor, and he carried me once more to the bed. Without me fighting him.

"Why did you save me?" I whispered

"What?" he looked down at me.

"Why did you save me?" I repeat, looking up with tears streaming down my face.

"Because whether you think so, or not. You're worth saving."

"No I'm not." I look down again. Sam took both of his hands and cupped my face, tilting it up to see him.

"Yes, you are. Now tell me, please, what's wrong?"

"You should have let me die, Sam." I sobbed. "I'm sick and tired of this shit, I want it to be over!"

I sat down and cried out my whole life story to him. He didn't look at me like a basket case, like most have. Instead, he sat down next to me, and pulled me into a tight hug. Making me cry harder. It felt good though, I ignored the pain in my cheat for the time being, and let him help heal me. It felt like the tighter he squeezed, the more the broken pieces stuck together.

I spent a good hour or more crying into his chest, we then laid down together, and I snuggled into him still sniffling. He made me feel safe, and warm. His heart beat in my ear was the most soothing sound I've heard in a while. That night, for the first time in forever, I easily drifted to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

I woke up with the soft, warm breath blowing on the top of my head, which was slowly rising and falling on his chest with every breath he took. I smiled, and my heart felt soft. I curled up closer against Sam, breathing in his scent. I've never felt this close to anybody. It felt strange though, I only knew him for 18 hours, but I feel like I've known him my whole life. After what felt like a year of just taking in Sam, I felt slow gentle circles on my lower back. I look up and smile.

"Good morning, Sam."

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked looking down at me.

"Would you believe I feel wonderful?"

"Yes, I would."

"Thank you, so much, Sam." I squeeze him.

"You're welcome." He squeezed me back. I sit up, letting my back pop a few times.

"Can I take you to get some breakfast?" I ask leaning over him.

"I could eat." He smiled up at me, pushing some of my hair behind my ear.

"Only one thing." I ask, getting super close to his face.

"Yeah, what's that?" he questioned, leaning close to mine.

"Dibs on the first shower." I say backing up, and walking toward the bathroom.

Once I shut the door, I hear the bed squeak from him moving, and a laugh. Not an awkward one, but just a genuine, amused laugh.

"You're evil!" he shouted, "Evil!"

"Aww, shucks, Sam." I yell while turning on the water. All I heard after that was his laughter.

SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN

I finished brushing and braiding my now semi-damp hair, and leave it resting on my shoulder when I see Sam walk out of the bathroom.

"Way to leave me some hot water, Kimi." He snorted.

"If you haven't noticed, I have a lot of hair to wash." I gesture.

"I suppose." He stated walking over to me, and tugging on the end of the braid.

"Stop that!" I slap his hand away, twirling the end around my fingers.

"Nervous?" he asked.

"What?"

"The way you're playing with your hair." He pointed out.

"It's just a thing I do, Sammy."

"It's Sam."

"Okay, Sammy." I giggle as I stand up and walk past him, grabbing my coat and slipping it on.

"Now, what are we waiting for?" I open the door and walk out.

"Wait up!" he chuckled.

We walked out of the dorm, locking it behind us. And we headed down the stairs together. I would keep looking up at him and smiled.

"What?" he asked

"What, what?"

"You keep looking at me."

I smile, and hug his arm.

"Because for some reason, you make me happy."

"I'm glad that I can help you out. You make me feel pretty happy, too."

I elbowed him in the ribs, laughing. While we walked down the stairs, we would randomly babble about things, and I would still try to get more answers about the supernatural world. He would try to tell me it was better off with me not knowing, but I told him since I was almost killed by a demon and that we're basically connected in a weirdo-psychic way, I had the right. He would laugh it off, and then give in to my pressure.

As he spoke, I would stare up at him in awe. It was just the way he would explain these things, that the scary was beautiful. He knew so much about it. He would explain that his family raised him and his older brother Dean to hunt and kill these creatures.

"If you don't mind me asking, what brought your family to start hunting?"

The way his face dropped my heart sank. I think I touched a sensitive subject.

"When I was six months old," he started, taking a deep breath, "My mother was killed by a demon in my nursery. My father had Dean take me out of the house. And ever since then, Dad swore to us that he would hunt down this demon and kill it. He promised that he would do this for Mom."

"Sammy," I whispered, "I'm really sorry." I squeezed his hand.

"Please don't say that." He said looking down.

"I'm mostly sorry that I pried. I didn't know that this was a sensitive topic for you. I really shouldn't have been this nosy."

"No, Kimi. It's okay. We've been living together for one day, and I already know your biggest darkest secret. It's was only a matter of time that you know mine."

"Well, like you were, I'll always be here for you if you need it. "

"Thank you, you're great."

"What can I say? You bring out the best in me!" I smile up at him.

He smiled, a real smile. Showing his beautiful white teeth. He squeezed my hand as we exited the building. There were people pointing at us, and whispering. My brow furrowed, and I looked up at Sam questioningly.

"What's their big deal?" I whisper.

"I'm not sure." he responded.

Just then, a guy stopped in front of us, and slapped Sam on the shoulder.

"Way to go, Winchester! Score someone on the first night? Sweet!"

I look down, and realize that we were still holding hands. I felt my face get hot, and I quickly slip my hand away.

"N-no, it's not like that, you see-"

"We're friends." Sam finished, sounding more confident than I had.

Then the guy closed in on me.

"Well, why don't you let me take you for a ride? I'm sure that I can satisfy your needs."

"As if." I scoff.

"Come on, baby." he reached out to brush my hand. Sam quickly pushed it away.

"She said no, Gary."

"Let the skirt speak for herself." Okay, I was done. I push away from Sam, and get right in Gary's face. Yes, I was short, but as I looked up, I could feel the glare through every inch of my body.

"Listen here, dickweed, I'm a lady, not some _skirt_, I am not your little play thing, I am not interested, and one more snarky word from you, and I will knock your ass into the pavement. Have I made myself clear?"

"Oh bullsh-" he started.

I punched him in the jaw and he went backward, once he recovered, he started walking toward me, getting ready to return the hit. However, once he swung, I easily dodge, grabbed his wrist and twisted his arm behind his back. I used my free hand to ram his face into the tar. I leaned close into his bleeding face.

"I'm a girl of my word." I hissed, pushing his head way in disgust.

"B-bitch." he stuttered

"Aww, sweetie, don't flatter me." I said while walking away.

The looks of everyone that surrounded me were shocked. Their mouths hung open, and Sam followed close behind just to make sure that Gary was going to keep his distance.

Once we were out in the parking lot and into Sam's car, he turned and stared at me.

"Umm, what?" I ask.

"What the hell was that?"

"Self defense. He's was being an asshole, and he needed to be put in his place."

"Are you crazy? What if he hurt you?"

"I didn't really think about it at that point in time. My instincts were telling me that he was bad news. Everything else just happened."

"God, you're a damned lunatic." he shook his head and turned the keys in the ignition.

"Oh shush," I hit his arm, "I'm not some stupid damsel in distress."

"I never said you were, I just don't want you to slip up trying to prove your point."

"Don't worry about me, Sammy. I can handle it."

"You better not be wrong." he didn't smile this time.

I pout my lips and lean back in the passenger seat, looking out the window. I understand not wanting a friend to get hurt, but I'm not a china doll. I'm perfectly capable to take care of myself. I take a sideways glance. Loving how he was focusing in the road. His eyes, oh his eyes, were looking straight ahead, and his jawline set. I would so anything just to kiss it.

_ Wait, what?_

I shook the thought out of my head. I just met the man.

"What's going on?" he turned his attention toward me for a moment.

"Nothing, just thinking."

"About?"

"What is this? Twenty questions?"

"Fine, fine. Forget it."

The rest of the ride was silent, and Sam pulled into a dust parking lot.

"Where are we?" I ask.

"One of the best diners known to man. And woman."

"I'll take your word for it, only because I don't know the area." I laughed

Once Sam parked the car, he got out and walked around to my door. He opened it, and I got out and looked at him.

"What are you doing?" I ask

"Just being a gentlemen."

I pat his shoulder as I walk by him, through the glass doors of the diner. It was very homey, the smell of burgers, eggs, fries, and pie. I close my eyes and let the aroma surround me. I smiled to myself. It felt like a home. There were mall conversations going on, people enjoying company, and laughing at small things.

"Excuse me, Miss?" a female voice broke through my trance.

"Oh yes? I'm so sorry!" I looked down. Too embarrassed to make eye contact.

"It's quite alright. Anyway, table for one?" she asked sweetly.

"Uh, no." I say and turn around.

_What's taking Sam so long? _

I look out the window, and see him lightly jog toward the door. I sighed with relief. No weirdness today, I hope.

"Uh, no thank you, table for two."

"What'd I miss?" he said, door closing behind him.

"Not much, just getting us a table."

When I look back at the waitress, she was looking at Sam as if he were candy. Her eyes tilted to flirt mode, and she gave a sexy smile and played with her hair. Filled with red hot rage, I glare and slip my arm around his waist, stand up on my tip toes and kiss his cheek. When I look back, the waitress was staring with wide eyes.

"Do you mind showing us our table?" my words sounded sweet, but left an after flare.

"R-right this way." her face was red, and she didn't look at us.

We followed her around until we were seated at a bench by a window. I made sure that I was still touching Sam until she was out of view. I then relaxed and let my hand drop.

"Kimi, what was that?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She was looking at you like a vulture."

"Are you jealous?"

"How can I be jealous? It's not like you're my boyfriend. I'm just looking out for you."

"I think I can handle this myself." he threw my words back at me.

"Fine, I'll let you get eaten alive." I smirk while reading the menu.

"I highly doubt that you will."

That was only the beginning, sitting in a booth across from the man who had saved my life, literally and metaphorically. It felt so right, that I didn't want to leave, I could just sit and talk with him all day. I'm happy with the friendship that has blossomed between us.

_Hey! So here's the newest chapter, don't worry! Things are moving along! So please favourite and follow! Reviews would be super, too! Thank you so much for reading! (:_


	5. Chapter 4

*THREE YEARS LATER*

"SAM!" I shouted, running into his room.  
>"What?" he asked, slowly sitting up and rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes.<br>"We're late! We slept in, move it!" I throw a pair of faded blue jeans, and a flannel shirt. It was my favourite on him.  
>"Late for what?"<br>"Class, bone head!" I scurry out of the bedroom, and check on the coffee pot. My toe tapping furiously on the linoleum tiles. I heard him mumble some swears.  
>"Guys, isn't this the third time this week?" Jess, Sam's girlfriend, asked, sitting up as well.<br>"Old habits are hard to break, I guess." I pant running into the room. "Sam! Are you kidding me, get up! Class starts in fifteen minutes!"

I run up to him, and yank the gray V-neck t-shirt off of his torso, and force his arms into the flannel. Jessica rolled her eyes and laughed, falling back on the pillows.

"Now finish up! You're putting on your own pants." I call out over my shoulder, running back into the kitchen.  
>"I could have put on my own shirt, too. You know."<br>"You weren't doing much of anything, now move your ass, Sammy!"

I quickly pour the coffee into a teal travel mug, securely twisting on the lid. On my way back to Sam's and Jess' room, I grab my shoulder bag, and Sam's satchel, carefully throwing is computer in it from the side table. I heavily sit down, ripping the hair ties out and undoing the braid I had slept in. I had no idea where my hairbrush lay, so I quickly combed through it with my fingers, putting in a neater, and secure braid, leaving it hanging over my shoulder. I stand up, realizing we only had about ten minutes before the professor would start the class. Running into Sam's room I see him leaning over tying his boot. I throw his bag on the end of the bed.

"Easy! Don't break the computer, I can't afford a new one right now." He whined sleepily  
>"Oh hush, I'm not going to break it."<p>

I watched as Sam went along Jess' side of the bed, leaning in and kissing her softly.  
>"I love you, Jess."<br>"I love you, too, Sam."

My heart squeezed, and a pang of hurt went through it. I couldn't deny how much I have come to love Sam over the years. Ever since we first met. There was always a connection I felt with him. Every time when I take a shower, and I see the scar in the middle of my chest from Kathy, it reminds me of what Sam did for me that night. When he hugged me, telling me everything was going to be alright. When he threw my razors out the window, telling me I wasn't going to do it anymore. My heart grew more and more. Then I introduced him to Jessica. I felt like he should meet her, she was in my math class last year, and I invited her over to our room so we could study together. Sam instantly clicked with her. He found her funny, beautiful, and charming. Everything that I was envious of. So the nights of just Sam and I passing around a bottle of rum, sharing drunken stories (Sam was adorable when he was drunk. His face would flush a deep rose red, and his words were always slurred and off. He would make fun of me for being short even more, and we wrestled) turned into nights with Sam and Jess talking over a board game, and me in the background drinking the whole bottle by myself. There was a time when Sam left. He and Jess did their own thing, leaving me for the dust. He told me how sorry he was, but it was one of the most painful times for me. I felt brushed off by them. They never talked to me, or invited me to hang out. I felt useless, so I started to cut again. I knew I had other friends that I talked to, but Sam and I were best friends, I mean he meant the most to me than any other person.

"Kimi." Sam said, snapping his fingers in front of me. "We have to go!"  
>"Oh yeah!" I grabbed his wrist and we ran out the door, and into the building across from campus.<p>

After about five minutes of continuous running, dodging other students, and jumping over obstacles, we made it to our classroom. Just in time, a personal record for us. The professor gave us a look as we passed by him, and into the back of the room.

"Nice of you to join us, Mr. Winchester, Ms. Francine."

We nodded our acknowledgment, and settled with our class supplies.

"Next time," I whisper "You need to remember to set the alarm."  
>"Why me?"<br>"Because I need my beauty sleep." I overdramatically gesture around me face, flipping my hair over my shoulder.  
>"Huh." He blew air through his nose.<br>"Jerk." I hit his arm. "Anyway, I think you should be held responsible because I have a hard time remembering things. I have enough to do as it is, you can set a lousy alarm."  
>"Even if you have enough going on, it doesn't take that much out of your day to hit 'Alarm on.'"<br>"You know I can be forgetful!"  
>"Well, eve-" Sam started<p>

"Excuse me? Is there something more interesting than my lecture that you two would like to share?" Professor Whitman said looking over the rim of his glasses.  
>"No, Professor." Sam said, swallowing hard. I had to hide my face in my arm to keep from laughing out loud.<p>

When I looked back at him, he gave me the "Way to go and get us in trouble" look. I stuck my lounge out at him, letting him know that he was just as much to blame. I lift the travel mug to my nose, inhaling the scent of the kind of-fresh coffee. Closing my eyes, I brought it to my lips and took a swig. Sam patted me on the arm, turning my focus on him. Rolling my eyes, because I knew what he wanted. I handed over the cup, which he took a generous sip from. That's basically how the rest of the class rolled on, we took the required notes, wrote down the homework assignment for next week, and finished up the cup of coffee. The class ended, and we started to file out, when Mr. Whitman stopped us.

"How many more classes are you going to 'just make' you guys? This habit is growing old rather quickly." He sighed, obviously irritated.  
>"Sir, I mean no disrespect but Sam and I are passing the course. So what if we show up a little bit later. We still get the notes that are required for each and every class, we study like hell to make sure we pass the quizzes and exams, and we listen to you. Whether you believe we do or not."<br>"That's not my point, Ms. Francine."  
>"Please enlighten me then, Professor."<br>"I would prefer you to be on time." His face was started to flush. I open my mouth to say more, but Sam stopped me.  
>"Of course, Sir. We'll try our best next time." He smiled, and ushered me out of the room. When we were out of earshot he turned around to face me.<p>

"Are you kidding me? Why did you have to talk to him like that?" he questioned, not breaking eye contact.  
>"I'm tired of the way he talks to us, thinking that we're no good bottom-feeding college students."<br>"It's his job! You can't get mad at him for that."  
>"I'm not getting mad at him for that. He could treat us better, we're not just numbers on his paycheck. We're here because we wanted to learn further, get a better grasp on what we want to do for our future careers. We should look forward to coming to class every day. Not want to bash out heads into the tables."<br>"Okay, okay. You've made your point. Now come on, let's go get some lunch."  
>"Alright, sounds good." I lean against Sam's arm, pushing him to the side. "Want me to text Jess, or were you?"<br>"What would we text Jess for?" he asked pushing me back.  
>"Isn't she going to come with us?"<br>"Dude, we can go out every now and then without Jessica. You're my best friend, not a third wheel."  
>"Oh, okay." I look up at him, and smile. No doubt my face red.<p>

We walked out the door, small chatter about homework and other things passing between us. It was a beautiful day, welcoming spring. The trees we passed had small flowers, and buds, getting ready to blossom. I inhale deeply through my nose, enjoying how new everything smelled. I must have inhaled too much pollen, because I sneezed, rather loudly.

"Bless you." Sam laughed.  
>"Oh shush." I laughed back.<br>"Isn't it so nice out?" he asked  
>"Wonderful, can we walk to the diner today? I want to enjoy this weather as much as possible."<br>"Sounds perfect." He squinted and smiled up toward the bright, warm sun.

I loved it when Sam and I went for walks, because most of the time it was just silent. We enjoyed each other's company. We would give one another small smiles, and even crack some jokes. When I found a certain object that would remind me of a pun, I would say it to him. I would then hear him groan in agony. He absolutely hated them. However, that only motivated me to say more.

"Just stop!" he laughed, throwing his hands up.  
>"Never, Sammy!" I laughed back, putting my arms around his waist and pulling him into a hug.<p>

We kept walking like that. My head into his side, arms around, squeezing. He had a hand on my back, rubbing it every now and again. About halfway to the diner, the sun was covered by some nasty looking gray clouds.

"Aww, come on!" I groaned into Sam's side.  
>"I know, it looks like it is going to rain." He stopped walking and looked up<br>"Stupid clouds," I whispered, "I wish they would just go away."

As if on cue, a huge gust of wind came, my hair whipping violently around my head.

"What the hell?" Sam and I said in unison.

The clouds then disappeared, leaving a beautiful blue sky, and a warm and welcoming sun. I flattened my hair, and readjusted my clothes, Sam doing the same. Then we exchanged confused looks.

"Talk about a coincidence." I laughed nervously.  
>"Right?"<p>

The rest of the walk was in comfortable silence, me still pondering over the fact that the clouds moved as if on my command. _Maybe it was that psychic mumbo jumbo the demon was talking about? No, that's impossible. Nothing has happened for years. Not even another demon showed up on campus. _I shook my head at my thoughts. I was leaning against Sam as we walked into the old diner, the smell it radiated always giving me happy thoughts.

"Sam, Kimi! Nice to see you two again, how long has it been? Two, three weeks?" our old friend Ira walked up to us, he wrinkled face shifting as she smiled at us.  
>"Sorry, Ira! We've been studying like crazy, we haven't really had the time to consider coming out here."<br>"That's no biggie! Table for two, I assume?"  
>"Of course, hey Ira, can you hang back with me for a second? I have to ask you about something."<br>"Sure! Kimi, honey. Go ahead and take the window booth!"  
>"Of course."<p>

I walked across the diner, giving smiles to familiar faces and then sitting down at the soft booth. When I look over at Sam, I see him whispering to Ira, and her face lit up like a Christmas tree. _What is that man up to? _I wondered. Seeing his white teeth flash every time he smiled, made my heart melt. I hated the fact that I loved him. Knowing I could never have him. He then hugged Ira, and made his way over to the table.

"What was that all about?" I asked  
>"Nothing important." He smiled at me.<br>"Mhm." I smirked.  
>"So what should we get today?" he questioned, looking ever so elegantly through the menu.<br>"I don't know. Maybe the garden salad?"  
>"You're such a chick!" he laughed.<br>"Uh, yes I am actually." I said giving him a look.  
>"Why don't you order something bigger?"<br>"Because there aren't many big platters for vegetarians." I sigh at him, rolling my eyes.  
>"Wrong! Because I spoke to Ira, and she said that today she can turn anything you wanted into a vegetarian special." I raised my eyebrows.<br>"Sammy, what's the special occasion?" His face squirmed in confusion.  
>"Are you serious?" he asked<br>"Serious about what?"  
>"Do you not know what today is?"<br>"Uh, yeah. It's Thursday." I said matter-of-factly.  
>"Oh my God, Kimi." He put his head in his hand.<br>"What, Sam?"  
>"Did you seriously forget that it's your birthday? You know, your <em>21<em>_st_birthday." My face felt hot.  
>"Jesus, that's today?" I pulled out my phone and checked the date. The characters on the screen displayed MAY 19, 2005.<br>"Well, won't you look at that?"  
>"Kimi, out of everything to forget, your birthday!"<br>"Hey, I've been busy!" I threw my arms up in defense. "I'm surprised you remembered." He gave me his look.  
>"You're my best friend, I wouldn't dare to forget your birthday." I smile at him, and punch his arm lightly.<br>"You're such a sweet dork."  
>"Thanks, I guess." He laughed, "Now shut up, and order whatever you want."<br>"Fine, I can do that." I looked up winking at him. 

I looked through the menu, and I saw a garden pizzas with tomatoes, spinach, basil, peppers, and crumbly cheese. My mouth watered just looking at it.

"Hey there, birthday girl!" Ira came back, placing two wrapped boxes on the table.  
>"Ira," I started<br>"Nope, not taking no for an answer. The one on the left is from me and the folks here at the diner. When you become a world-wide famous doctor, we want you to know that we love you, and that you're always welcome."  
>"Ira!" I stood up, and wrapped my arms around her. "You're too good to me."<br>"Oh hush, now, babygirl. You're a great person, never forget it."  
>"Thank you, so much."<br>"You're welcome." She said as I was sitting down. "Now what can I get for you guys today?"  
>"Can I please get a personal pan garden pizza, with buffalo ranch dipping sauce?"<br>"You're so weird." Sam laughed.  
>"You shut it, Mr. Winchester. It's her birthday let the girl be. Anything to drink?"<br>"Your homemade strawberry lemonade?" I looked up at her with pleading eyes.  
>"Of course." She scribbled down on a notepad. "What about you, Sam?"<br>"Could I get a rare bacon cheeseburger with curly fries? And I would like a beer with that, please."  
>"You got it, hon." She finished scribbling down our order, "That should be right out you guys."<p>

Ira turned and walked away, and Sam slid the boxes closer to me.

"Open them." He urged, that lovely smile on his face.  
>"Okay." I blushed too easily. I mentally cursed myself.<p>

I started off with Ira's present, carefully unwrapping it. Once the shiny paper was off, I moved it to the side of the table, and opened the box that contained the mystery gift. Once the cover was off, there was sparkly blue tissue paper. I moved that over, and I gasped. Joyous tears came to my eyes. I lifted the black frame out of the little box, and there it was, my favorite picture ever taken. A few years back, Sam and I got jobs here at the diner because we needed some extra money. We got super comfortable here, and since Sam and I didn't have much of a family outside, the people at the diner adopted us. During our last week at the diner, Ira called all of the crew out into the dining hall, where we saw a photographer waiting.  
><em>"Come on out, you guys! Sam and Kimi are only here a few more days. We need this sucker to be perfect, so we always have them with us. Mr. Lawyer, and Mrs. Doctor, come up to the front!" <em>  
>She gave us her most proud, and loving smile. I leaned in and kissed Sam on the cheek, his arm around me, and we both laugh and smiled. The crew was hollering, congratulating us on moving forward. This picture made me realize how much I really was loved. There was a duplicate version hanging in the entry way of the diner. Ira told us no matter how old we all get, she was going to keep that picture there forever.<br>I looked back down into the box with blurry eyes, and noticed a little blue envelope. Once I opened it, there was a Hallmark card with a kitten on it, saying to have a "Purrrrfect Birthday" I laughed to myself, and opened the card. My eyes grew wider. Inside was a check for $2,000. Underneath the "Happy Bithday, Cool Cat!" It read: _Babydoll, you make us so happy to have known you. Here's a little something extra for you to enjoy. We love you, and we're so proud of you._ It had the signatures of all that worked here.

"Sam." I whispered, handing him the check.  
>"They really love you here, don't they?" he asked, eyes widening as well.<br>"I can't believe they did this." I put a hand over my mouth. Perfect timing, because here cam Ira with our beverages in hand.  
>"Ira, why did you do this?" I asked<br>"Because you deserve it." I opened my mouth in prostest "I don't want to hear you say otherwise, you've made us all proud here. You have done more than enough to deserve it."

I stand up, going to hug her again, happy tears falling down my cheeks. Ira was like the mother I never had, she always made me feel at home when I was here. When I had boyfriend troubles, she would get me some apple pie and vanilla ice cream, sit down in the booth with me while I poured my heart out, violently stabbing at the pie before eating it. She was there for me when Sam and Jess ditched me. She told me that everything would be okay, and that he would come to his senses soon enough. And she wasn't like other people, telling you things you wanted to hear. She was all about the god-honest truth. Ira was even like that toward her customers. You gave her respect, she'd give it right back. You mouthed off to her, well good luck recovering from her words.

"I love you, Ira. Thank you, again."  
>"I love you, too, babydoll." She hugged me tight. "Now sit down and get your drink on! Your food should be out any minute!" she winked at me before turning and walking away.<p>

I sit back down in the booth, Sam looking mock-offended.  
>"You've already shed tears before my present?" he 'scoffed'<br>"Okay, okay. I'll open yours." I wiped leftover tears from my face.

As I finished tearing the paper off of Sam's box, I opened it to see a silver pentagram with a clear turquoise stone in the middle. It was held by an elegant looking chain. I smiled.

"Sam! This is beautiful. Can you help me get it around my neck?"  
>"Sure." He laughed.<p>

I hand him the necklace, and turn my back toward him, moving my braid over my shoulder. Once he finished clapsing it, I stood up and hugged him.

"Thank you, Sam. This is one of the best birthdays ever. You're the perfect friend." I kissed his cheek.  
>"You're the perfect friend, too." He said, squeezing me tighter. Just then, I caught a whiff of something amazing. Sam and I separate as we look and see Ira, yet again, strolling across with a mini pizza, and a burger platter.<p>

"Eat up, you guys." She said smiling.

Sam and I made small talk while we consumed our food. Of course, because it's a locally owned diner, everything was homemade. Everything was incredible. Down to the pizzas garlic crust with bits of oregano. We talked for a short period of time about the assignments that were due in the next week. Sam quickly ended that conversation because he didn't want me to stress myself out. I would laugh him off, of course. Then after a while, we just sat there smiling at each other. This man made me feel so complete. He cared enough about me to take me out for my birthday, give me a wonderful gift. Even the folks here at the diner. I could not stop thinking about the check that lay there in the flaps of my birthday card. Everyone was incredible.

After we finished, Sam went to pay for the bill, but Ira brushed it off smiling at me. Saying that it was another birthday present. I hugged her one final time before leaving. Letting her know how much I loved and appreciated her. When we exited the diner, I place my hands on my temples, suddenly feeling a strong headache going on. As if someone where pounding me upside the head with a mallet. When Sam walked through the glass doors, he noticed me.

"Kimi, what's wrong?" he leaned close.  
>"My head, it's killing me all of a sudden." As soon as I spoke those words, a loud ringing sound came to my ears. It was deafening. I screamed out, but I couldn't even hear myself. I could only feel the vibrations in my vocal chords.<br>"Sam, help me!" I think I shouted. He looked like he was trying to talk to me, but all that was coming out was white noise. I crumpled into the ground, Sam catching me so I didn't bash my head off of the concrete. I open my eyes, and the light above me was blinding. I scream out again. I make a quick glance at Sam's face, which I assume was calling for help.  
>"Sam, my head!" I tried to speak out. It wasn't too long before the darkness surrounded, devouring me within seconds.<p>

_ Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out. At least it's super long, shopefully making up for lost time. Again, favourite, follow, and reviews would be splendid! You guys are fantastic, and thanks for reading! (:_


	6. Chapter 5

My eyes fluttered open, feeling heavy and dry. The first thing I see is white, a blinding white light. _Am I dead?_ I quickly pushed the thought away. Is everybody's first thought when they see a white light is wondering if they're dead? My eyes slowly adjusted to the room, blinking several times. What I saw were speckled white tiles, and long fluorescent light smack in the middle of the room. I sit up a little bit, a warm damp cloth falling from my forehead. My head was throbbing. I look around, taking in my surroundings. I was laying on a bed with a light blue knit blanket, with a table on wheels beside it, on top of it was a Styrofoam cup of water, with a red and white striped straw. Across the bland room was a small end table with outdated magazines, and two padded chairs.

"Hospital, great." I groaned. I quickly put my head in my hands, the vibrations of my words felt like a hammer to my skull. The small noises that came into the room from the outside was just enough to make me cringe.

I slowly lay back into the pillow, putting the damp cloth over my eyes. It gave a small bit of relief from the light, and took some pressure off of my eyes. After a few silent moments, I heard soft footsteps enter the room.

"No, Jess. They don't know what happened with her." Sam. "They're running some more tests now, they think once she wakes up, they're going to take her to get a CAT scan. I know, I hope she's okay too." My heart fluttered.  
>"No, she's still asleep right now. Okay, I'll call you later. I love you, too. Bye." I heard him snap the phone shut, and quietly shuffle his way over to the right side of the bed. I basically held my breath.<p>

"What's wrong with you?" he whispered. I felt a warm touch on my hand, sending chills down my arm.  
>"You better be okay." There were some light taps near the doorway. The warm feeling gone, leaving me mentally whining for more.<p>

"Has she woken up yet?" a deeper voice seeped through the air.  
>"Not yet, I was afraid to try. I didn't want to do anything wrong." By the sound of his voice, he was looking down at me.<br>"Well, I'm going to have to wake her. We need to get the scans done." I heard him walk across the room. A second later, I was shaken lightly.

"Ms. Francine? Can you wake up?" I pretended to struggle and fight against waking up.  
>"Do I have to? My head hurts." I whined.<br>"I'm afraid so, Dear." The doctor chuckled.  
>"Forgive me for asking, but who are you?" I ask, removing the cloth from my eyes, instantly regretting it.<br>"I'm Doctor Perry. Your friend here brought you in due to an accident."  
>"When did that happen?" I shield my eyes from the fluorescents.<br>"About three hours ago. He said that you were screaming that your head hurt, and that you couldn't hear anything." He gently responded.  
>"Three hours?" I shoot up, feeling my head pulse. "I need to get back! I have an essay to write. Ugh!" I rub my temples.<br>"Kimi, you need to take it easy." Sam said, putting his hand on my shoulder.  
>"But-"he put his hand up<br>"No, you have to. Doctors' orders, and I'm here to reinforce them."  
>"Dammit, Sam." I stuck my tongue out.<br>"Alright, we're going to take you to get a CAT scan, see if there is something going on in the little brain of yours." Doctor Perry snickered.

I slowly moved my legs over the side of the bed, when a nurse rolled in a wheelchair. I tried to refuse it, but again Sam was there to force me into it. He grabbed my hand and helped me off of the bed, easing me into the chair. The lights were piercing into my eyes like needles, I whimpered to them saying that my head was pumping. The nurse quickly left, and returned with what I assumed were painkillers in a small clear cup, and the Styrofoam cup with water. I quickly choked them down, hoping it wouldn't take too long to kick in.  
>as they rolled me down the hallway, Doctor Perry was trying to talk to me, saying what the procedure was. I just found myself nodding along to whatever he said, because I wasn't really listening. My head started to feel heavy again, and I started leaning it to the left. I'm guessing someone noticed, because I felt my head moving back to the upright position. Someone leaning and whispering some nonsense into my ears. My eyes were closed, and I felt sleep trying to take me over again. I heard snapping in my ear, and my eyes drifted open.<p>

"Kimi, we're at the CAT scan room. So we're going to put you up on the table, and we're going to take pictures. We need you to hold still so we can get accurate results, okay?"  
>"Sure." I groaned.<br>"That's the spirit." He patted my shoulder, grinning at me. "Sam, would you like to help me get her on the table?"  
>"Of course." Sam agreed, scooping me up into his arms. I look up into his eyes, and put a heavy hand on his face.<br>"Sammy, you're beautiful." I gushed.  
>"Thank you." He laughed<p>

He set me down so I was sitting on the edge of a chilly table. Doctor Perry picked up my ankles, turning me so my legs were outstretched on the rest of the slab. Sam put his hand under my head, and eased me into a laying position.

"Okay, Kimi. We're going to but the table into the machine, then take the pictures. It shouldn't take any more than fifteen minutes. Just hold still for quicker results!"  
>"Okie dokie!" I shouted. Letting my eyes drift closed once more.<p>

SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-

I wake up, a little easier this time. My head wasn't throbbing anymore, and I wasn't as sleepy. I sit up to find Sam dozed off one of the chairs on the other side of my room. I smiled. He was so adorable. Small, soft snores, his head tilted so that his hair covered his eyes. I felt so blessed to have a friend as perfect as him.

"Sam?" I call out. He snored some more, showing that I needed to try again.  
>"Saaaaaaammmm?" I say a little louder. When that didn't work, an idea popped into my head. I take the extra pillow that was lying beneath my head, and chuck it at him.<br>"SAM!" I shout. As the pillow hit him, he jumped, rubbing his eyes and scratching his head.  
>"What? What happened?" he murmured, sitting up straighter.<br>"What's been going on? Why am I here?" I ask, honestly confused.  
>"What do you remember?" he asked, looking into my eyes.<br>"A loud ringing noise, a deafening ringing noise at that. Everything went black after that. I also remember waking up a little while ago with a Hell of a headache. The doctor said something about scans?"  
>"Well you're somewhat on the right track. We left the diner after your lunch, and you started screaming. I was terrified, so I shouted for help and someone called the ambulance. You were unconscious for most of it. You did wake up once because Doctor Perry had to take you to get a CAT scan. That was about an hour ago. You were whining for more pain meds, too. Saying your head was going to explode."<br>"Aw, really?" I ask, my face getting warm. "I really hate it when I'm needy." I cross my arms.  
>"Hey, it was okay. It was mostly entertaining." He came over and sat at the foot of the bed.<br>"Oh boy," I swallow hard. "How so?"  
>"You put your hand on my face, and called me beautiful." He flashed a toothy grin.<br>"Oh no!" I whimpered, putting my head in my hands.  
>"Hey, it's fine. I'm guessing it was the meds the nurse gave you."<br>"Well it must have been, I don't remember any of that!" I said.

It was quite for a brief minute, before Sam scooted closer to me. Putting his large hand on mine. Giving me his serious eyes.  
>"There's something we need to talk about, Kimi." His lips were flattened into a straight, hard line.<br>"What's wrong, Sam?" I asked.  
>"That's what I wanted to ask you." He moved part of the blanket over, revealing my thighs. You could see the thin white scars that were old that peppered the skin, but he was referring to the ones that I made about a month ago, some of them have scabbed over, others have already started to turn pink.<br>"Sam, it's nothing." I whisper, looking away, quickly recovering my legs.  
>"No, Kim. It's something that you need to tell me."<p>

I couldn't tell him that I made these marks when he and Jess left. I didn't want him to think that it was his fault.

"Sam, I can't tell you." The corners of my eyes were stinging, threatening to push out tears.  
>"Why not?" he started sounding irritated.<br>"Because I don't want you to blame yourself." I mumbled.  
>"Wait, are you saying that you did this, when I" he started<br>"Yes, Sam. I felt alone, and this habit isn't an easy one to break." I looked up at him, the look in his eyes was shattering. It looked like I broke his heart.  
>"Kimi, I'm so, so sorry." He pulled me into his chest.<br>"See?" I tell him, pushing him away. "This is why I didn't want to tell you! There's nothing for you to be sorry about!"  
>"Of course there is! I promised you that I would be there whenever you needed me! And I just up and ignored you for a month because I was too blinded by Jess!"<br>"Sam! You're in love!" Oh, how it hurt to say those words. "You shouldn't have to be beside me every minute! You should be able to go hang out with your friends and your girlfriend without having me on your hip all of the time."  
>"You're my best friend, and I understand that yes, I do need my time for myself. But I took too much, and I left you long enough to think that I had abandoned you."<br>"Sam, it's –"  
>"Don't you dare say its okay. I know damned well it isn't."<p>

I blinked hard, trying to push back the tears, I knew it was no use, because two had already slipped past my defenses, rolling down my cheek.

"Sam." I sobbed throwing myself into his chest.  
>"Shh, I'm so sorry." His own tears landing into my hair. "I promise you, I'll never leave you again."<br>"O-okay." I hiccupped as he rubbed my back.

A knock came from the doorway, I pull away from Sam, quickly wiping my eyes with a sheet.

"Come in!" I called  
>"Nice to see you up on your own." Doctor Perry smiled.<br>"So, did you get the results back?" Sam turned, seriousness flashed in his eyes, and in his tone.  
>"Yes, and I don't know whether this is a good or bad thing, but there is nothing that we can see. No tumors, aneurisms, or signs of clotting. Your head is cleaner than a slate."<br>"Then what caused everything?" Sam stood up quickly.  
>"The problem is, we don't know. It could have been a migraine?"<br>"Could have?! I have never seen a simple migraine DEAFEN a person before! She was screaming as if someone was ripping her heart out with their bare hands! There must be something wrong!" Sam was now yelling.  
>"Sam! Calm down!" I shout "Don't get mad at him for doing his job."<br>"I will get mad! What if he missed something? What if when I take you back home, you just drop dead because there was something there that they didn't see?" he was cornering the frightened doctor.  
>"S-sir, I'm going to have to ask you to c-calm down, or I-I'll have to ask you t-to leave." He stuttered.<p>

I stand up, moving in front of Sam's puffed out chest.  
>"Sam, back off and calm the hell down. Yelling at him isn't going to make anything better."<br>He huffed out of his nose like a bull.  
>"I said, enough, Sammy."<p>

Using his nickname made him turn his attention toward me. He quickly looked down and up, and slowly backed up, sitting down on the edge of the bed.  
>"Now I-I'm going to go get you s-some pain meds to send y-you home with. T-the nurse will g-get your discharge papers."<p>

He quickly left. I turned a heated glare at Sam.

"I swear to God, it's always backwards with us." I grunted.  
>"How so?" he asked, not looking at me.<br>"Because just this morning, you yelled at me for giving the Professor hell for just doing his job, and now I'm giving you hell for yelling at the doctor for doing his job. We'll never win."  
>"I guess not." He snorted.<br>"But seriously, Sam, what the hell is wrong with you?"  
>"He said he was going to help you, but no. He's sending you home with a band-aid telling you basically that you're on your own."<br>"So?! He couldn't find anything, Sam. He did all he could. And hey, he is helping. He's sending me back with some really good pain killers."  
>"Kim, that's not my point, and you know it." I walk up to him, and put my hand on his knee.<br>"I know, trust me. But is getting angry helping anything?"  
>"No." he grunted.<br>"That's what I thought." I leaned in and kissed his forehead. "Damn."  
>"What?" he looked up at me.<br>"I wish I told you before, how I felt about you."  
>"What do you mean?" he face pinched in confusion.<br>"That I love the way you look after me, I love the way you take care of me, I love that you get mad over me, I love that no matter what happens, you're there for me. I love that I can tell you everything. I love that you're taller than me, and I love that you tease me for it, I love the hugs you give, the healing hugs that make me feel like I'm slowly getting put back together. I love that I have fallen in love with you." The words spilled out, once I started, they wouldn't stop.  
>"Kimi," he grabbed my hand. "Why did you tell me this now?"<br>"I'm sorry." I looked down, trying to hide my flushed face.  
>"I'm sorry that you didn't tell me sooner. Because I-I loved you, too."<br>"What?" I gasped  
>"You always make me happy, I love when you let your hair down, and it frames you every which way. Your smile is heart melting, and everything that comes out of your mouth is like music. I would love to have it put on repeat if I could." He stood up, placing his hand under my chin.<br>"I have loved you ever since I met you, when we worked together in the diner, playing drinking games on the first day in the apartment. I also went crazy every time you crawled into my bed late at night. I would never want to the day to start, because I knew we'd have to leave the blankets, I would have to stop looking into your deep eyes. I wanted to explore every part of you. Understand you."

He tilted my chin up, moving me closer to his face. My heart was beating rapidly, wanting to bad to have the taste of him in my mouth. My brain however, knew what the right thing to do was. I pushed him away.

"Sam, we can't." I looked into his eyes, backing away.  
>"Why not? We both like each other." He tried to lean in again, I put a hand on his chest.<br>"It wouldn't be fair to Jessica. And you would never be unfaithful to her."  
>"You're right." He said looking down, slowly dropping his arm back down to his side.<br>"I'll still love you, as your best friend." I smiled sadly. Putting a hand on his cheek.  
>"I'll still love you, as your best friend." He repeated, leaning into my touch.<br>"Thank you, Sam." I take his hand, and help him stand up.  
>"For what?" he asked, looking down at me.<br>"For everything, you're the perfect friend." I hug him, squeezing him tight.  
>"Thank you, too." He replied, squeezing back.<p>

It stayed like that for a while, we just enjoyed embracing each other. When Doctor Perry wearily came in. Once we let go of each other, I gave Sam a look. He nervously rubbed his neck, avoiding the eyes of the Doctor he recently yelled at.

"Hey, look man, I'm sorry." Dr. Perry's shoulders relaxed  
>"It's quite alright, you're scared about someone you care about. Sometime aggressiveness is the only way people know. But be careful about getting too aggressive. You could get into some major trouble with some people." He walked over to me, handing me a slip of paper. "Go and get this prescription filled, and take it only when you feel pain. You need plenty of rest, and if your head starts to throb, please put a damp cloth, cool or warm, it doesn't matter."<br>"Thank you, for everything." I looked at the doctor, smiling.  
>"You're welcome, now get out of here. I don't want to see you back here." He winked.<p>

Sam kept a supportive arm around me, just in case I needed it. He opened the passenger side door of his car, helped me ease into it, and then walked back around and into the driver's side. He turned the key, listening to the car roar to life.

"So now what?" he asked.  
>"What do you mean?" I questioned.<br>"What we talked about, are you going to keep it secret?"  
>"Well, Jess knows we already love each other as friends. So I guess we'll make our love for each other friendly instead. We can do it." I reach over, and squeeze his knee. Earning me a smile.<br>"Sounds like a plan."

_Hey! Another long chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! There's going to be another time skip, but it's only going to be a few months! You'll soon see things wrap together. Favourite, follow, and of course, reviews would be super! Thanks a bunch! (:_


	7. Chapter 6

OCTOBER

Jess came out of the bedroom, dressed as a nurse, putting her earrings on as a finishing touch.

"Sam, get a move on, will ya? We were supposed to be there fifteen minutes ago." Silence. "Sam! You coming or what?"  
>"Do I have to?" he asked, poking his head out.<p>

I stood by the door dressed as a pirate. Laughing and shaking my head at the bickering.

"Kimi! Tell Sam that he has to, and that it's going to be fun."  
>"I mean, she has a point, Sam. We need this to unwind! A simple Halloween party isn't going to hurt anything."<p>

Jess made a look of approval, and then looked at Sam smugly. He shook his head, giving a smile revealing his dimples that I loved. I know Sam and I said we were going to try to conceal our feelings for one another through our friendship, but no matter how hard I tried it never worked. I always found myself falling in love with him all over again.

"Sam, where is your costume?" Jess asked, folding her arms across her chest.  
>"You know how I feel about Halloween."<br>"Come on, children! Let's get a move on! I don't want to be sober anymore." I toss the keys at Sam, laughing as I head out the door.  
>"And she calls us the children." Sam mumbled, making Jessica laugh.<p>

I slide into the backseat, with Sam and Jess taking the front two. We made small talk on the way to the bar, and Jess and I would not stop gloating about Sam and his wonderful LSAT scores. He would hide his face, telling us to shut up. Only causing us to gush more. He groaned, and Jess and I laughed obnoxiously. Once we arrived, we wasted no time. Inside was one of Sam's friends, Brady, sitting at a table waiting for us?

"Hey guys, what took so long?" he asked  
>"Sam was being a baby about coming along." I snickered, and Sam stuck his tongue out at me, and I flipped him off.<br>"Let's get this party started!" Brady said, going off to get some shots.  
>"Let's try to be responsible." Sam said, looking at me.<br>"What? I make good choices."  
>"That's why the last time you got drunk, we got a call from the police saying they had you because you were yelling at a tree?" Jess laughed.<br>"One time…one time!" I whine at them  
>"Really what about the time when you brought home-" Sam started<br>"Fine, fine! I get it, I can make some dumb decisions sometimes." I threw up my arms in defeat.

Brady made his way back to the table with several different shots on a tray, and some cups of beer. Jessica raised a glass, getting ready for a toast.

"Here's to Sam, and his amazing LSAT victory!"  
>"Alright, alright. It's not that big of a deal." He said, quickly colliding glasses with us.<br>"He acts all humble, but he scored 174."

The news caused Brady to choke on his drink. He quickly reclaimed himself.

"Is that good?" he looked over and me and Jess.  
>"Scary good." We said in unison, then looking at one another and laughing.<br>"See there you go, you can go to any law school you want!" Brady exclaimed, putting his hands on Sam's shoulders, then moving to the opposite side.  
>"Actually," Sam said, "I got an interview here, Monday."<p>

Jess and I beamed at him. Everyone took another drink

"Sammy, I'm so proud!" I gushed, pretending to pinch his cheeks.  
>"Yeah, yeah. Thanks." He laughed, pushing my hands away. "Anyway, if this thing goes okay, I think I've got a chance of a full ride next year."<br>"Hey, it's going to go great." Jess glances lovingly at him.  
>"It better." He smiled.<br>"So, how does it feel to be the Golden Boy in your family?" Brady asked. As if in an instant, Sam's face dropped a little.  
>"Nah, they don't know." He mumbled fidgeting with something on the table.<br>"Oh no," Brady sighed, "If I were you, I'd be gloating! Why not?" he stood up.  
>"Because," Sam replied, throwing a peanut at him, "We're not exactly the Brady's"<br>"Ugh, more shots?"  
>"No, No!" Sam and Jess pleaded. I felt kinda weird being the only one nodding.<br>However, Brady walked away, toward the bar.  
>"Wait, we said." They stopped, and pouted, knowing they weren't being listened to.<br>"Seriously though," Jess said, taking Sam's hand. "We're both so proud of you. You're going to knock em' dead on Monday, and you're going to score that full ride. We know it."

Sam gave a warm smile.

"What would I do without you guys?" Jess and I exchanged a look.  
>"Crash and burn." We laughed.<p>

Jess and Sam leaned in toward each other, and shared what looked like a blazing kiss. My heart stung, and I looked away. _Don't think about it, DON'T think about him. You're not going to be with him, he probably got over you anyway. Calm down, Kimberly. You can do this. You can go cry later when you're not in front of them._ I mentally bullied myself.

Brady came back with the shots, and we took them. Then some more, and maybe a little more. We laughed, and joked, also making sure to keep reminding Sam how amazing he was. I was seriously proud of him. Sam has been reminding me ever since we met each other that he really wanted to get into law school. I would encourage him every day, telling him just to work a little harder when he felt like giving up. Or take a small break when he felt strung out. I was always there to support him, and he knew. He placed an arm around my shoulder squeezing me to his chest. He lifted the final shot of the night and said:

"I also want to thank Kimi. She has been by my side, making everything okay again. When I would start to break, she picked the pieces off the floor, brushed them off, and carefully stuck me back together. She's my best friend, and I couldn't have done any of this without her. I wouldn't have met She's a keeper." He planted a small kiss on the top of my head, sending a white hot zing down my spine.

No doubt in my mind I was blushing. I looked up at him, hoping he was drunk. However, Sam was no lightweight, and could easily outdrink all of us. His face was serious, yet gentle. Very sober. Everyone cheered, smiled, patted me on the shoulder or back, and took a drink.

"Aww, really Sam?" I asked him, fixing the pirate bandana so I could look into his eyes.  
>"Of course."<br>"You're a big mush." I gently hit his chest and laughed.

The rest of the party was basically us sharing small stories, dancing, and interacting with some other friends. Sam and Jess seemed to be enjoying themselves, Brady got drunk and was trying to make the moves on me. Like Sam, I was no lightweight either, and knew how to handle this situation.

"Group photo!" I shouted, giving a friend my camera.  
>"Really?" Sam asked, pouting.<br>"Oh, shut up, Sam." Jess and I said, as we pulled him into the huddle.  
>"Brady." I close my eyes and speak through my teeth.<br>"Yeah?"  
>"Do you like your hands?"<br>"I guess, why?"  
>"Because, if you don't let go of my ass right now, you're going to lose them."<p>

He made a face, quickly dropping his hand, while Sam and Jess cracked up. I looked at him, and took pity. I leaned and kissed his cheek, and when I felt his face move into a smile, I could help but smile against his skin. The picture was taken, and I was given my camera back. I hit the show button and looked at it. A smile played across my face, just feeling so pleased with our results. I showed Jess, Brady, and Sam.

"This one's a keeper." I laughed.

We said good-bye to one another and went our spate ways. Once Sam, Jess, and I got into the car, we were beat. So the ride was silent, and long.

"Are we there yet?" I whined.  
>"No, Kimi. Almost." Sam chuckled.<br>"My head hurts."  
>"You did drink a lot."<br>"But I'm still sober, how did I manage that?"  
>"Maybe it skipped right to the hangover?"<br>"Jerk."  
>"Don't call me the jerk, jerk."<br>"Wow, you sure got me, Sam." I hit the back of the seat.

I crumbled into the backseat, every noise seemed to be amplified. Please, no. I can't have this happen again. _Please, please. No…. _I got scared.

"Sam." I call out, eyes closed tight.  
>"What? What's wrong?"<br>"We have to get back, now. I need some of those pain killers." His eyes grew wide, and he pressed on the gas a little more, going from 40 to 70.

We arrived at the house, Sam and Jess staying behind me, hoping that I don't pass out on them. Once I got inside, I booked it to the kitchen counter where the bag of medication was sitting. Sam got me a cup of water, and with a shaky hand, I put the pills in my mouth. As soon as they were down, and working their way into my system, I placed the glass down.

"I'm so sorry." I choke out, my eyes stinging.  
>"About what, honey?" Jess asked, walking to me.<br>"I'm so freaking high maintenance…you guys spend so much time trying to make sure I'm okay and I just waste your time." Okay, maybe I was a little drunk.  
>"Hey! It's nothing like that." Jess pulled me into a hug.<br>"If we didn't want you around, you would have known." Sam laughed, hugging me too.  
>"I'm sorry." I cried.<br>"Honey, it's okay." Jess cooed.  
>"Alright, someone has too much alcohol in their system. Jess, can you help me get her dressed?"<br>"Sure." She laughed.

We walked together into my room, and pulled some shorts and a tank top out of my dresser. Sam took off my bandana, and my jewelry while Jessica combed and braided my hair. Then Sam held my arms up and Jess helped me out of my costume. I was then eased into my comfy clothes

"Sam?" I asked, holding my arms up.  
>"Yeah?" he smiled looking at me.<br>"Hug me." I pursed my lips.  
>"Fine."<p>

He wrapped his arms against me one more, kissing my forehead, and wishing me a good night. Jess came and hugged me as well, telling me just to go into their room if I needed anything. And if I was still too shaky to walk, just to text her. I smiled and thanked her, throwing myself on to my bed, my eyes closing quickly. Sleep devouring me.

SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-

A small crash caused my eyes to fly open. I slowly creep across my room, and through the door. My head still slightly spinning from the party. I make it out into the hallway, face first in Sam's chest.

"Oof!" I whisper.  
>"Shh." He responded.<p>

I nodded, and followed him into the living room. We saw a shadow creep across the floor. Sam pointed to the closet where we had an old pipe, I nodded and headed over. From the corner of my eyes, I saw that Sam lunged and tackled him. I scrambled trying to find the pipe, watching Sam and this guy kick the crap out of each other. He gave Sam a right hook to the face.

"Sam!" I call out

The person caught Sam off guarding, pinning him to the floor. I slowly crept up behind him.

"Whoa, easy tiger." The man teased.  
>"Dean? You scared the crap out of me." Dean laughed.<br>"That's because you're out of practice."

I snuck up to the point where I was a foot from him, lifting my arms, and hitting him over the head with it. Sam grabbed his wrist and flipped over so that it was Dean who was pinned.

"Heh, or not. Ow." He laughed, and grabbed the back of his head. "Now get off of me." After the boys got up, I quickly threw the pipe, having it clatter in a corner. He turned and smirked at me.

"Who are you?" he turned, walking toward me.  
>"Your murderer if you don't back off."<br>"Ha, I highly doubt that." He sneered  
>"Wanna bet?" I ask, leaning in his face. Sam pulled me away by my arm.<br>"Dean, what the hell are you doing here?"  
>"Wait," I said, "Your <em>brother <em>Dean?"  
>"Yeah." He groaned<br>"Anyway, I was looking for a beer." Dean piped up, looking at me again.  
>"Dean, what the hell are you doing here?" his tone grew more serious.<br>"Alright, alright. We've got to talk."  
>"Uh, the phone?"<br>"Now tell me, if I called, would you have picked up?"

The brother's stared at each other in silence. All of a sudden a light switches on, and there stand Jess in her pink shorts and gray Smurfs shirt.

"Sam?" she asked.  
>"Jess." He was surprised. "Hey, Dean, this is my girlfriend Jessica."<br>"Wait, your brother Dean?" she pointed smiling at him.  
>"I love the Smurfs." Dean said flirtatiously, while point at her chest where the cartoon characters lay. "You know, I've got to tell you, you're completely out of my brother's league."<br>"Just let me put something on." Jess said awkwardly.  
>"No, no, no!" Dean pleaded, "I wouldn't dream of it, seriously."<br>"Excuse me? You're quite a pervy douche, Dean." I snipped.  
>"And you're quite the-"<br>"Dean!" Sam yelled. Dean rolled his eyes.  
>"Anyway, I have to borrow Sammy here. Have to discuss some private family matters. But it was definitely nice meeting you." He pointed at her. She smiled at him. Sam just frowned.<br>"No, whatever you have to say, you can say it to all of us." He moved closer to Jess.  
>"Okay," Dean looked down. "Um, Dad hasn't been home in a few days."<br>"So? He's working overtime on a longer shift. He'll probably stumble in again sooner or later."  
>Dean nodded slightly. "Dad's on a hunting trip, and he hasn't been home in a few days."<p>

Sam's face dropped, looking at Dean with daggers.

"Guys, excuse us." He growled, "We need to go outside."  
>"No, I'm coming with you." I stated, moving next to him.<br>"No, you can't."  
>"Bullshit I can't." Sam looked at me with defeated eyes.<br>"Fine."

We walked down the stairs, Dean glaring at me. He was about 6'1", with hair that spiked at the front. The greenest eyes I've ever seen, and the biggest, douchiest attitude I've ever witnessed.

"Now why the hell did she have to come?" he snarled.  
>"Oh Dean, I'm flattered by the way you talk to ladies." I snorted.<br>"She knows what's going on, with our family hunting." He whispered  
>"You told her?! You know that's a big no-no on Dad's list. If he found out that you told ANYBODY."<br>"I didn't tell her anything, Dean."  
>"Then why does she know?"<br>"Hello, she's right here." I say, standing in between them. I turn and face Dean, "Look here Skippy. We may have started off on the wrong foot, but I will not be treated like a piece of trash. I know about this kinda stuff because when I first came to college, Sam was my roommate. I met him in a trashed dorm room, and got attached by a demon." I pull down the front of my tank top showing Dean the scar in the center of my chest. "And if you EVER make me sound like second class shit again, Dean Winchester I swear to God, and whatever else you believe in, I'll destroy you." I back away from him, fuming.  
>"Fine, sorry." He mumbled.<br>"So Dean, I mean, come on! You just can't break in, in the middle of the night expecting me to hit the road with you."  
>"I hear ya, Sammy, Dad's <em>missing<em>, I need you to help me find him."  
>"Remember the poltergeist? Or some of his other hunts, he went missing then too, and he's always fine." Sam went right in Dean's face once we reached the bottom.<br>"He's never gone this long. Now are you going to help me find him or not?" He pleaded at Sam with his eyes.  
>"Or not."<br>"Why?"  
>"Because I swore I was done hunting, for good."<br>"Come on, it wasn't easy but it wasn't that bad."  
>"Dean, back off." I said.<br>"Shut up."  
>"Bite me."<br>"Enough!" Sam bellowed, "Dean, when I told Dad I was afraid of the thing in my closet, he gave me a 45."  
>"Well, what was he supposed to do?"<p>

Dean instantly went up defending the man Sam told me about. I frowned. This is the first time he's seen his brother in years, and they're already bickering. And he already hated me. I pursed my lips, hoping that maybe we'll get on the right foot eventually.

"I was nine years old, he was supposed to say 'Don't be afraid of the dark.'"

"Of course you're supposed to be afraid of the dark, you know what's in there!"

"I know, but still. But what about when Mom got killed, and Dad's obsession to find the thing that killed her, but look! We still haven't found the damned thing."  
>"Guys." I said.<br>"Do you think Mom would have wanted this for us?"  
>"Guys, enough!" I shouted<p>

Dean glared at his brother, and pushed his way outside. Sam shook his head and followed.

"I mean all of the weapon training? Dean, we were raised like warriors."  
>"So what are you going to do? Live some normal, apple pie life?" Dean turned and faced Sam.<br>"No, not normal. Safe." He spat  
>"So that's why you ran away." Dean scoffed.<br>"Hey, leave him alone. So what if he didn't want to be a part of that life? It sounds like it's not cut out for everyone."  
>"You don't just abandon family. Is that what you did? Just up and leave your family behind?"<br>"Dean." Sam said, shaking his head.

I swallowed hard, looking Dean in his eyes

"No, more like they abandoned me. I don't even remember what my parents look like, or sound like. So forgive me if I sound cold." I snap.

"I'm sorry." Dean said, quickly looking away.  
>"Anyway, Dean. It was Dad's idea saying if I was going, to stay gone." Sam quickly changing the subject. "So that's what I'm doing."<br>"Well Dad's in real trouble, Sam." Dean added "I can't do this alone."  
>"Yes you can."<br>"Heh, well I don't want to."

I looked over at Sam, his face softening, giving in to Dean's request. He looked away, then looked back.

"So what was Dad hunting?"

SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-

"Kimi, you're not coming with me." Sam said, packing a suitcase.  
>"The hell I'm not."<br>"You need to stay here, where it's safe. I can't risk you getting hurt."  
>"Sam, how many times have I told you, and shown you that I am plenty capable of taking care of myself?"<br>"I know that, but I just don't want you to come."  
>"Sam, I'm fine. Okay? I am twenty-one years old. I am capable of making decisions for myself!"<br>"Not if they're risking your life!"  
>"Can I interrupt?" Dean walked in the room.<br>"No!" Sam and I turned and yelled in unison.  
>"Whoa, calm down. I'm just saying that maybe the kid has a point." He walked up to me, resting his elbow on my shoulder.<br>"What do you mean?" Sam spat  
>"If what you said earlier about being attacked was true, maybe she is on a hit list. She should come with us, and learn a few things so she can take care herself."<br>"Hey!"  
>"That's not what I mean. You need to learn to fight these guys properly. Because if you bring a knife to a gun show, you're going to be the first to get popped."<br>"See, Sam? Even your annoying brother wants me to go." I begged him  
>"Well, not much longer if you keep that act up." He mumbled.<br>"Please, Sam. I want to help."  
>"Fine…but I swear, it you get hurt."<br>"I won't! I promise. I just might be the one to save your ass." I snicker, patting his arm walking by him.

"Kimi?" it was Jess.  
>"What's up?"<br>"What's going on, why are you guys yelling at each other?"  
>"It was a misunderstanding."<br>"Are you sure?"  
>"Yeah, there's nothing to worry about." I smiled at her.<br>"Okay." She smiled back, wandering past me, probably going to talk to Sam.

I make my way back to my bedroom, and grab a duffel from the supply closet. _What should I bring going on a hunt? How many days should I pack for? _Taking a deep breath, I shrugged and threw five different outfits, a towel, and toiletries. After I zipped it up, I flung it over my shoulder. When I start walking out the door, I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror.

"This is what I looked like leaving the foster system." I huffed. Shaking it off, I walked out of my room, shutting the door behind me. When I go to catch up with Sam, I see him wrapped around Jess, dissolving into another kiss. I cleared my throat.

"Are you ready to go, Sam? Or should I tell Dean to leave you here?"  
>"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." He kissed Jess' forehead, and followed me out the door.<br>"See you Monday, Jess!" I waved over my shoulder.

If only I knew…..

SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-

So Sam, Dean and I headed out in the night. Stopping at a cheap motel for the night. The next day, we went to a crime scene where a kid had disappeared, his car in the middle of an old closed down bridge. When we got there, police littered the place, searching the water, the car. Anything for any clues. It was like the scene was too clean, something was definitely up. So Sam and I were digging through old records, and looking through the news to see if there was anything that happened near where the boy went missing. We found out that we were supposed to hunt a "Lady in White". She chose victims that were unfaithful.

Sam and I were driving down the road, Dean got arrested drawing the police off of our tails. They eventually found out that we were impersonating federal agents, so naturally, they were looking for us.

"Sam, what are you going to do? Your brother is in jail right now, and we have no idea how we're going to kill this spirit." I ran my fingers through my hair.  
>"Don't worry. I've taken care of it." He said calmly. Looking straight ahead.<br>"Wait, what?" I asked  
>"If you stick around with me, you'll find out eventually. We're not what we're cracked up to be."<br>"I'm sure it's not that bad."

I lean my head against the window, trying to figure out what was going on. Sam's cell then started ringing.

"Hello? Dean?" I looked up at him, listening.  
><em>"Fake 911 call? Sam, that's pretty illegal."<br>_"You're welcome." He smirked.  
><em>"Listen, we gotta talk."<br>_"Tell me about it, so the husband was unfaithful. We're dealing with a Woman in White. She's buried behind her old house, which should have been Dad's last stop."  
><em>"Sammy, will you shut up for a second?"<br>_"I just can't just figure out why he hasn't destroyed her corpse yet."  
><em>"Yeah, that's what I'm trying to tell you. He's gone, Dad left Jericho."<br>_"What? How do you know?"  
><em>"I've got his journal."<em> He said after a sigh  
>"He never goes anywhere without that thing."<br>_"Yeah, well he did this time."  
><em>"Well, what did it say?"  
><em>"Same old ex-marine crap. He left us coordinates."<br>_"Coordinates? Where to?"  
><em>"Not sure, yet."<br>_"I don't understand, what could be so important that Dad would just skip out in the middle of a case? Dean, what the hell is going on?"

I looked in front of us, and in the middle of the road was a pretty girl, long dark hair, very young and pale, wearing a white long gown.

"SAM!" I shouted. He dropped the cellphone, and slammed on the breaks. Where we would have made contact, she disappeared with a smoke like substance. Once we finally screeched to a halt, putting my hands out in front of me, keeping from smacking my head off of the dash.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked, looking at me breathing heavily.  
>"Yeah, you?"<br>"I guess so."

I look in the rearview mirror.

"Shit," I whisper, "Sam. The backseat."  
><em>"Take me home."<em> The ghost pleaded looking Sam in the eyes.  
>"No." Sam said through clenched teeth.<p>

The woman tilted her head to the side, giving a look of disapproval. Suddenly, the locks went down, and the car started moving. Forward.

"Sam, please tell me that's you." I say, trying to open the door.  
>"Unfortunately, no." He said, mimicking my motions.<p>

I started pounding on the windows, trying to pull up the locks. But it was no use, we sat there helpless as the car pulled into a dirt drive, which led to an old house. I look over at Sam, him mirroring my worried look.

"What are we going to do?" I whisper.  
>"I don't know."<p>

Before we could think, the lady placed herself between the wheel and Sam, kissing him. Sam tried to push her away, but she dug her nails into his chest, sending scarlet streams down his abdomen.

"No! Sam!" I cried, listening to him scream out in pain.

The ghost head snapped toward me, she gave a sinister smirk then she popped herself into my lap.

"Do you want to play, too?" she leaned her face toward me, her breath icy.  
>"Bite me, bitch." I spat in her face. She gave me a look of total rage, lifted her arm, and bringing it down, swiping me on the right side of my face. I cry out. She then raked her hand across my abdomen, I felt the blood, and it was warm, trickling down slowly.<p>

"Sam! Kimi! Duck down!"

We both listened to the command, while Dean shot two rounds through the window. Distracting her for the time being. When she reappeared, Sam gave me a look like he had an idea.

"I'm taking you home!" he said, stepping on the gas.

I cover my face with my arms as we drive right through the front of the house. Glass and wood flying everywhere. Sam got out, ran over to my side and helped me out, holding a hand to my still gushing stomach.

"Don't worry about me, we have bigger things to deal with." I brushed him off. Dean ran inside to make sure we were okay.

Again, the spirit flashed in front of us, looking angrier than ever. With a motion of her arm, and bureau slid across the room, pinning us three against the wall. We sat there hopeless, just waiting for her to come and finish us, when water started trickling down the stairs. At the top, were two kids. I sucked in some air. _Those must be her children!_ I thought.

"_You finally came home to us, Mommy." _

After a dramatic scene of the children dragging their mother into the fiery floorboards, Sam and Dean pushed the bureau off of us, and I sunk to the floor.

"Kimi! You okay?" Sam asked, rushing to me.  
>"Yeah, I'm fine. Just help me up, would you please?"<p>

Sam put an arm around my waist, helping me up. I wince and gasp, Sam looked over at me with concern in his eyes. Dean turned around and looked at Sam.

"I swear, if you screw up my car, I'm going to kill you."

I laugh, and Sam helps me into the backseat, taking his time cleaning and closing up my wound. I nodded at him, and thanked him. And we were on our way. The ride was mostly silent, people being either too beat up, or too tired to talk.

"Dean, you have to take us back." Sam said, breaking the silence.  
>"What? Why?"<br>"Because Kimi has classes, and I have that meeting on Monday for law school."  
>"What, you're still wanting to be some boring lawyer?"<p>

I sensed that an argument was coming, so I leaned my head against the cold glass of the window tuning them out. Sam was right though, hunting this thing was no piece of cake, but I wouldn't mind doing it again. However, I did have a life, and it was as normal as it got for me after I moved out. I wanted to keep going with my studies, and be the doctor I wanted to be. I looked at the two boys, exchanging their words, and I smiled. Feeling a little envious. I know their family was messed up, but there was still people in it looking out for each other. I never really understood what it was like. I turn my body so I'm laying down on the seat, letting the hum of the road under the tires sing me to sleep.

SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-

"Hey, Kimi. Wake up." Sam shook my shoulder.  
>"Huh, what?" I ask sitting up, everything stiff from sleeping in the car.<br>"We're back. Let's go."  
>"Sam?" I ask, rubbing my eyes.<br>"What?"  
>"Carry me?" I lift my arms up.<p>

He laughed, and scooped me up bridal style, carrying me up the stairs and into the apartment.

"Just put me on the couch." I grumble into his chest.  
>"Okay." He whispered into my hair.<p>

He walked quietly into the living room, placing me gently on the couch.

"Thank you." I call up to him. "Goodnight. I love you."  
>"You're welcome, and I love you, too." He smiled at me, and walked toward his room.<br>"Hey, Jess made cookies." He called out over his shoulder.  
>"Ehh, maybe later." I leaned against the arm of the couch. After a minute or two, my gut clenched and unclenched something was wrong.<p>

"Jess?! No!" I heard Sam call out.  
>"Oh no." I mumbled, and I sprinted toward the fiery light coming from down the hall.<br>"Sam?" I shout barging in, my mouth dropping to the floor when I look up. "NO!" I screamed. "JESSICA!" I ran toward the bed, an arm stopping me.  
>"Kim, it's too late." Dean said, quickly letting go of my arm, and running to get his brother, still calling out Jess' name.<p>

My eyes started to water, watching one of my closest friends burn up on the ceiling. My knees buckled, and I sunk to the floor. Staring right through it with foggy eyes. I felt Sam get pushed by me, and out into the hall. Shortly after, I felt someone grabbing at my forearm, dragging me out into the hallway, and out of the room.

"We have to go back!" I shouted, "Jessica is in there, Dean!"  
>"Jess is gone, Kimi." He yelled, pushing Sam and I out of the apartment, and outside where the fire trucks starting pulling in.<p>

Sam and I sat on the Impala, emotionless while Dean spoke to the authorities. I reached out for Sam, his hand meeting with mine, and we sit there, squeezing until we could no longer feel the ends of our fingers.

"We'll get him, Sammy." I say. "We're going to kill this bastard."

_Hooray for super long chapters! I hope you guys enjoy reading this, and favourite, follow, and please leave reviews! Thank you! (:_


	8. Chapter 7

I rub my sore eyes, and lean further into Sam. He's been trying to act strong, but I can see deep down in his eyes that he was slowly crumbling apart. His arm was around me, his thumb making small circles on my lower back.

"How are you guys holding up back there?" Dean called from the front seat  
>"Fine." I sniffled, wiping my nose with my sleeve.<br>"Yeah, you sound it."  
>"You know, can we just not talk about this?" Sam asked, his voice rumbling in his chest.<br>"Okay, just trying to help."  
>"I know," I whisper, looking up at Sam, glaring, "Thank you, though, Dean."<br>"Yeah."

Sam looked down at me with sad eyes, making me instantly regret my look. I sigh, lacing my fingers through his free hand. The ride was long, and quiet. Too quiet. My eyelids felt heavy, so I look up Sam, his head against the window, snoring softly. I smile and let sleep take over me as well.

SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-

_The gentle waves lap against the white sand. The ocean glittered in the sunlight. Sam, Jess, and I are sitting on an old quilt passing around a bottle of lemonade and eating sandwiches off of paper plates. Today was the perfect day. _

_ "Sam, stop it!" Jess laughed, slapping him on the arm.  
>"Just you try and stop me." He said, throwing another pretzel at her.<br>"Kimi!" Jess called, pouting.  
>"Sam" I start turning my head. When I get hit on the nose with a pretzel. "Really?"<em>

_ He tilted his head back, laughing. His perfect teeth shining. I narrow my eyes at him, and ready myself to pounce. I look over at Jess, her nodding at me. Within an instant we both lunged toward him, when his head snapped back from his laughing fit, his eyes grew wide. Then we were all on the ground, laughing. We all rolled onto our backs and stared at the sky. _

_ "I wish we could stay here forever." Jess sighed  
>"Right? Ugh." I was lying in between them, grabbing each of their hands. Them squeezing back.<br>"Too bad we have finals on Tuesday." Sam said  
>"Shhhh!" I turn to face him. "Let's not think about this here."<em>

_ The moment was peaceful, even perfect. I closed my eyes, absorbing it all. When suddenly, Jess' grip on my hand grew uncomfortably tight, and started to get hot. _

_ "Ah, Jess! What the hell?"_

_ When I look over at her, I see her staring at me with empty eyes and her mouth parted. A fire starting from her hand, and traveled down her arm until her whole body was engulfed. I rip my hand from hers and look at it. My hand was raw and red. Charred flesh and blisters where she touched. I gasped. _

_ "Sam?" I look over to him, but his eyes had a different look to them. _

_ An evil smirk played across his face. A scarlet line slowly made his way from his lips then down over his chin, dripping and staining the white sand. He lifted his arms, sending me flying backward into a rock that appeared out of nowhere. I tried moving my arms, but as soon as they made an inch, they would snap right back to the rock. My breaths were shaky as Sam started his way toward me. _

_ "S-Sam?" I barely manage to choke out.  
>"Sam's not here anymore. And soon, neither will you." <em>

_ Sam snapped his fingers, and a woman with black eyes was staring and smiling at me. She grabbed a knife, rolled up her sleeve, and slid the blade across her forearm. The blood looked like wine. _

_ "Lower her, Sammy. It's time for Kimi here to get her fix."_

_ As if like a robot, Sam lowered his arm, my back grinding against the cold stone until my feet touched the ground. She started to chuckle, and continued to walk toward me. _

_ "What are you doing? Stay the hell away from me!" I spat.  
>"Now, darling, don't get nasty with me. I'm here to give you your medicine." <em>

_ As soon as she was right in front of me, she put her bleeding arm against my lips. I was trying to fight back, but it was no use. The blood tasted weird at first, but then I found myself indulged in it. I would keep drinking, and the demon lady kept whispering "Yes! Yes!" I wanted to desperately pull myself away, but I couldn't. I felt warm tears leak down my face as I was losing control over myself…losing everything._

SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-

I bolt upright, still in the back seat of the Impala. I frown when Sam is no longer beside me. I also come to realize that Dean wasn't in the car either. I frantically shake myself out of my sleep haze, and look around. We were in a parking lot of a diner, Sam and Dean sitting at the booth with the window looking out to the car. They looked as if they were in deep conversation, Sam being expressive with his arms. Dean rolled his eyes and looked down into the paper, obviously not paying any more attention. I pull the handle, and get out of the car. I raise my arms, slowly popping joints as I stretched. Afterward, I walked through the glass double doors of the place, and a string of Christmas bells dangling, ringing freely. A woman bent behind the counter straightened up. She flashed a small smile which I quickly returned.

"Just pick a place to sit, and I'll be right with you." Her accent carried a southern twang.  
>"Sure, thank you." I made my way over to the booth with the boys.<p>

Sam looked up at me, gave a small smirk and went back to his plate. I nudge Dean, and he slid over by the window.

"So, what'd I miss?" I yawn  
>"Not much, we were just talking." Dean said, still reading the paper.<br>"Really? Because it looked like you guys were holding a debate from outside." I unwrap the napkin around my silverware.  
>"It's nothing. Dean is just doubting me." Sam mumbled.<br>"Dude, that's not what I said! I said that maybe we should take a break from hunting. You look beat, and you've had a rough few nights."  
>"I don't want to take a break, Dean. The longer this thing is running loose, the more innocent people could be getting hurt." Sam loudly hit his fist off of the table. The boys making intense eye contact, then glimpsing in opposite directions.<p>

I let out a huff of air, wondering what I could do to resolve the conflict. Moments later, the waitress rushed to the table, distracting me from twirling my hair.

"Sorry about that, hon. We're short on hands tonight, and I wanted to make sure that the other tables were doing alright." She looked at me with desperate eyes  
>"Hey, no worries. I do know what it's like to be busy."<br>"Thanks, Darlin'. Anyway, my name is Alison, and I'll be your waitress tonight. Is there anything I can get you for a drink?"  
>"Coffee? Two sugars and skim, please?"<br>"Sure, comin' right up." She smiled and walked away. I turn back to the two boys.

Sam was drumming his fingers and looking out the window. Dean was hitting his fork of the rim of his soda glass. Their eyes both hinted irritation. _Great, time to play Peacekeeper. _No way was I going to sit in the middle of this awkward silence in the car.

"Boys." I say, clearing my throat. Both of their heads snapping up. "We need to talk."  
>"About?" Dean groaned.<br>"Whatever it is that's making you pissy at each other!"  
>"I already told you!" Sam raised his voice, gesturing toward Dean.<br>"And I said that you're full of it, Sam." Dean leaned across the table, narrowing his eyes at his younger brother.  
>"Hey! Chill out, it's way too early for this crap, and people are starting to stare." I flick my eyes toward a group of teenagers in the booth sitting opposite from us,<br>"So what?" Sam huffed. "Let them stare."  
>"Don't be such a child!" I threw a piece of napkin at him. "You guys, I will not tolerate any of this bickering bullshit. Not now, not later, not ever. I'm aboard the Winchester train now, so no more. Sam, Dean is only thinking about what's best for you in this case. It's been a long two days, and we've been doing nothing but sit in the damned car, listening to all of this lore and shit about what this thing that killed everyone is. And Dean, if you lost someone you loved like that, wouldn't you feel a little restless about hunting them down? You know, shoot first ask questions later. Now I'm saying listen to me, we need a couple of days. I need to sleep in an actual bed, and grieve properly. I'm nowhere ready to hunt right now, because I need some peace of mind. So once we leave here, we're going and stopping at the nearest motel, and we're going to go our separate ways for the night, and sleep. Then the next day, we're going to meet up for breakfast and go our separate ways again. Deal with stuff as it comes. I don't want to hear either of you piss or moan for the next 48 hours. Do you understand me?" I finish my rant as Alison slides a mug of coffee in front of me. Picking it up, and taking a few sips while being stared at by the brothers.<p>

"But what about-?" Dean started, pointing at Sam.  
>"And isn't it-?" Sam asked pointing at Dean.<br>"Enough!" My voice remained as a soft tone, but was harsh enough for the idea to seep in.  
>"Now, is there anything I can get for you, hon?" Alison asked, her blue eyes bugging out of her head.<br>"Umm, I'll just get some French fries please."  
>"You got it!" and she pranced away.<p>

I sip my coffee and look out and the purple sky, which was getting lighter by the minute.

"Hey! The sun's going to rise soon." I whispered, my mouth brushing against the glass of the mug, sending coffee steam rolling across the table.  
>"Yeah, it does that every morning." Sam scoffed, looking at me.<br>"Can't you guys be optimistic about one thing?" I roll my eyes, watching the sky change shades until it was darker pink, red and yellow shining near the horizon.  
>"If my food gets out here before I'm back, don't eat it." I say, sliding out of the booth.<br>"Where are you going?" Dean asked, looking up.  
>"<em>I'm<em> going to go enjoy the sunrise. By myself I suppose, because you two are grumpy Gus'."

I walked away from the table, and out the door. The soft ringing from the bells echoing throughout the mostly empty diner. It was a crisp morning, causing me to hug myself a little tighter. I walk up to the hood of the Impala, and lean against it, watching the sun poke its way through. Showing off that the new day was to begin. I smile. No matter what was changing, or whatever was going on around us at the time, the one thing that we could count on staying the same was the sunrise. Sure, there were says when it rained, but still. It was a comforting thought. After a few moments, the sunlight peeked over the horizon, spreading warmth across the sky. Then I hear footsteps on the gravel, I turn to see Sam and Dean walking toward me.

"What are you guys doing out here?" I question.  
>"Well, we figured we'd come and see what all the fuss is about." Dean said, taking the place to my right.<br>"Besides, I didn't want to be left alone in there with him." Sam takes the place to my left.  
>"Whatever." I shake my head and roll my eyes.<br>"I can see what you mean, though." Sam said, looking straight ahead.  
>"Oh yeah?" I look up<br>"It gives a warm feeling. Clean slate, ya know?" he looked back down at me.  
>"Aw, you guys. I could just throw up from how corny this sounds."<br>"Shut up, Dean." Sam and I say in unison.

We watch the sun fully emerge, I reach out and grab both of their hands. Sam was already used to it, but Dean was a little surprised. He looked down at our hands, and back at my face. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was blushing. I chuckle softly. After a while, we head back inside. A plate of fries and a new cup of coffee waiting for me. I wait until Dean slides in the booth and then I sit down, Sam across from me.

"So, any decent motels nearby?" I ask, squeezing some ketchup onto my plate.  
>"I think there's one about twenty miles from here." Sam said, swiping a fry.<br>"How bad?"  
>"No clue."<p>

The rest of our time at the diner was spent quietly sipping coffee, and eating stale fries. We leave the money by the bill, and a tip in the middle of the table. We smile and wave at Alison, thanking her as we walk out the door. I head toward the back of the car, Sam returning to the front seat. Once I was inside, I spread myself across the leather seats, balling up a sweatshirt I found on the floor and using it as a pillow. After the engine roared to life, I ask

"So, when can I drive?"  
>"Never." Dean said, looking straight ahead.<br>"And why not?"  
>"Because one, I just met you. Two, this car is my baby. Not just anyone can drive her."<p>

I roll my eyes and groan. Figures. I purse my lips, and can't help but wonder why I tagged along in the first place. It wasn't just because of Sam, I felt like there was a deeper connection. Even deeper than Jess being killed. Is this really what I wanted for myself? I was shocked out of my thoughts when loud music started up instantly, causing my body to jerk.

"What the hell?" I shout, leaning over the seat.  
>"Sorry." Dean apologized, quickly switching the radio off again.<br>"Yeah, you should be. You were listening to Metallica." Sam snorted.  
>"You know what, Sammy? Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole."<br>"And there's nothing wrong with Metallica, Sam!" I say, hitting his shoulder.  
>"I think we're going to get along just nicely." Dean smirked at me from the rearview mirror.<p>

I lean back heavily into the backseat, letting out a huff of air. I just napped earlier, so I wasn't that tired. But I was just so damned bored. I was never one meant for car rides. Especially when my iPod is dead, and I can't tune the world out. For the next few miles, I was playing with my hair, repositioning myself, or just sitting there looking around with my lips pursed. Finally, we stop. I take in the grungy looking building, not caring that much because I just wanted to be in a bed.

"We're here!" I practically cheer once Dean has parked.  
>"Yeah, thank God." Sam mumbled.<br>"What's wrong?" I ask  
>"Well you weren't exactly being quiet back there."<br>"Sorry." My face flushed.

I grab the handle and pull, once I was on solid ground again I popped my joints. The boys shuddering with every snap.

"Dude, that can't be healthy." Dean said, his lips curled in disgust.  
>"Eh, minor things." I say grabbing my duffle bag from the open trunk, and headed toward the building.<p>

The sun was still mostly eastern, so it was still early in the morning. Sam and Dean shook their heads, and followed closely behind me. We entered the building which reeked of mildew and must. My nose crinkled, resulting in the balding man at the front counter giving me a dirty look.

"How can I help you folks today?" he grumbled.  
>"Yes, can I get a room, please?" Dean asked sliding over a MasterCard.<br>"King or two Queens?" he asked, punching numbers into an aged register.  
>"Two queens, I guess."<br>"What were you expecting? Presidential sweet?" he snarled at Dean.  
>"What? No, I-"<br>"You were giving me an attitude, that's what, boy."

Sam and I held back our laughter, as Dean snatched the receipt and his card back from the grumpy old man. Us three then making our way down the carpeted hall. It wasn't great by any means, but I suppose it could have been a lot worse. Like in those gross old movies where the hotels are holding on by a few nails, and rats skitter across the floor taking whatever it is you dropped. We stop in front of a dark wooden door, number 136. Dean slid the key in, and turned it.

"Home sweet home." He said, throwing his bag on the floor near the door.  
>"Oh, yeah." I whisper "Great."<br>"Hey it's not entirely bad." Sam tried to reassure, placing his bag on the small table in the center of the room."  
>"Now, Kimi," Dean said, walking over to me. "There are two beds, and three of us. I think you know what that means." He smirked.<br>"Yes," I smile sweetly. "I hope you boys like to cuddle."

I walk over to the bed on the far side of the room, feeling their eyes on the back of my head. They started whispering, I wasn't quite sure what they said, because as soon as I flopped down, sleep was more than happy to take me away.

SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-

I wake up from a dreamless sleep, the sun beating in through the dusty curtains. I look over at the side table with the toxic green numbers blinking at me. 1:28 P.M. When I look over at the other bed, I see Sam curled up in the blankets snoring softly. My eyes then drop to the floor where Dean was, wrapped up in his leather jacket. I smile at them. Knowing this was as peaceful as they were ever going to be in the same room as one another. I throw my legs over the side of the bed and push off. Padding my way across the chilly floor, I grab the room key off of the dresser along with my phone. I then slip my shoes on, and slither my way out of the motel room. I pull out my cellphone and texted Sam.

_Be back soon! Went for a walk. _

It was a peaceful afternoon and very mild for late October. It was nice though, seeing the trees with their different colors. Some already bare of leaves. As I walk father down the sidewalk, my stomach made a small gurgling noise.

"Guess it's time for lunch." I say aloud, looking around for a diner or convenient store.

My eyes stopped when they came across a Gas n' Sip just a little ways away. I continue walking the short distance, not being able to stop thinking about Sam. I was just so worried about him. He hasn't been sleeping very well, and when he does it usually results in nightmares. I look up, and check out both directions of the road, making sure no oncoming traffic was there. Coast was clear, so I jogged across and made it into the dirt parking lot of the store. I pat down my pockets, making sure I had my wallet before walking into the warmth of the place. I make my way down the aisles, passing by donuts, bacon wrapped corndogs, and French fries glistening with grease. I shudder. The things in this place were just screaming 'heart attack'. I finally make my way to the refrigerated section, and see the salads and sandwiches that lined the shelves. My eyes skimmed through, looking for something that didn't contain meat. It was hard, because even the salads had meat in them. I sigh, but then lighten up when I came across a veggie wrap. I quickly snatched it, a bottle of iced tea, six-pack of beer, a couple hamburgers, and a family size bag of Nacho Cheese Doritos. I made my way to the counter, carefully placing everything on it.

"Hungry?" the old man at the register laughed.  
>"Definitely." I smiled<br>"Beer and burgers? You are someone's dream girl." He snickered again.  
>"I doubt that."<br>"Oh, don't be too sure. Would you like a bag?"  
>"Yes, please. Paper if you don't mind."<br>"You got it."

After everything was totaled, I swiped my debit card through the slot and waited for the beep of approval. I wished the man a good day, and I made my way back to the motel. About halfway back, my pocket buzzed. With a careful movement, I put the bag on my side using my hip as support. I reach into it, and there was a message from Sam.

_Yeah, be careful. Dean is still sleeping.  
>Gotcha. <em>I punched in, and sent my response.

When I walked back into the parking lot of the motel, I saw Sam leaning on the Impala. So, I made my way over to him.

"Everything alright, stranger?" I ask.  
>"Yeah, fine. Where did you go?"<br>"Gas n' Sip, just down the road."  
>"Why didn't you wake me?"<br>"Because I'm a big girl, and I can walk by myself."  
>"What if something hurt you?"<br>"Sam, chill. I know what I'm doing."  
>"Don't tell me to chill. If something happened to you-"<br>"But nothing did, so you don't have to worry. Sammy, I appreciate the fact that you worry so much, but I don't need to be under constant surveillance. There's nothing wrong. Nothing is going to happen to me. Besides, I seem to be the only person keeping both of you alive. You guys were at each other's throats this morning." I nudge him with my elbow.  
>"I'm sorry. It's just things are a little different now. I already lost Jess. I don't want to lose you."<br>"I promise Sam, you're not getting rid of me anytime soon." I smile.  
>"I hope not." He smiled back.<p>

He walked over and opened the door, holding it open for me. I place the bag on the table, reaching inside of it and tossing a burger at Sam. Of course he caught it, sitting on the edge of his bed unwrapping it. I grab my wrap and place it on the table.

"Beer?" I ask Sam, my back turned.  
>"That sounds great."<p>

I reach into the back again, grabbing two glass bottles. Tucking on under my arm, with a sandwich in one hand, and another beer in my other. I made my way over to Sam, sitting next to him. He reached out and grabbed the beer under my arm. I smile.

"Kept it warm for ya."  
>"Thanks." He laughed.<p>

We ate in silence, and a half hour later there was a groan from the floor. I place my bottle and remaining sandwich on the night table, roll onto my belly and lean over the bed.

"Sleep well, Dean?" I tuck falling hair behind my ear.  
>"Bite me." He mumbled sitting up.<br>"Maybe later," I wink, "Hungry?"  
>"Very."<p>

I slide off of the bed, and make my way back to the paper bag and pull out the other burger and another beer. When I turn around Dean was standing, so I gave him a head up and tossed the things.

"Burgers and beer. Man, I feel like a princess."  
>"Oh shush." I walk back to the night table, picking up my food and beer.<br>"How did you sleep?" Dean asked.  
>"Okay, I guess."<p>

I put the sandwich in the fridge, and down the rest of my beer. I place the empty bottle on the counter.

"So what the hell are we supposed to do?" Sam asked  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"You said that you wanted a couple days off, what are we going to do? I'll go crazy if we just sit here and do nothing."  
>"Let's go for a drive." I suggested, looking over at Dean.<br>"Eh, sounds like something."

Sam and I waited for Dean to finish his lunch, and then we changed and hit the road. This town was really empty, just trees, abandoned buildings, and a small store every now and then.

"There's a beach a little ways, I think." Sam said while looking out the window.  
>"Want to go collect sea glass, Sammy? Then maybe go to brunch with your girlfriends?" Dean teased.<p>

"Sam, its late October. What're we going to do at a beach?"  
>"Hang out? Because of the time of year it should be empty."<br>"Dean, what's the verdict?" I ask  
>"Why not, right?"<p>

So we decided to go along with Sam's idea, and drove the few miles to the beach. He was right about one thing though, we were the only people there. I grab my bag out of the back, I packed the reaming beers, the Doritos, and the gun that Dean gave me once I made the decision to go along with them.

"Dean?" I ask, pulling my hair back into a pony tail, then carefully braiding it.  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Can you help me with my shooting? To be honest, I've never really shot a gun before."  
>"You're kidding." He looked taken aback<br>"Are you going to help me or not? I can go ask Sam if you don't."  
>"No, no. It's okay." He glanced over at Sam who was walking along the shoreline, looking down at his feet kicking up sand. "I think we should give him some space."<p>

Dean and I walked back to the Impala and grabbed some of the empty bottles that he had forgotten about in the back. Some were generic beer bottles, others were rum, whiskey, and other strong liquors.

"You're not a light drinker, are you?" I ask, rolling a bottle in my hand.  
>"Well, once you see some of the things we deal with, drinking will soon become a regular hobby. As a family friend says: 'It destroys your liver, but it's still medicine.'"<br>"How do you feel about this kind of life?"  
>"I wasn't really given any options, it was kind of shoved into my face when I was a kid."<br>"Wait, you've done this your _whole_ life?"  
>"Yeah, didn't Sammy give you the big shpeel?"<br>"He told me what you guys did, but he never mentioned that it took over your life."  
>"Well, now you know." He gathered the rest of the bottles and shut the door.<br>"Didn't you ever want it to be different? Didn't you want to have a normal life growing up?"  
>"I didn't get the choice, Kim." He sounded angry. "Can you just drop it?"<br>"Okay," I back off, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed."  
>"No," Dean said looking down, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted like that. I'm just not one to talk about my feelings and crap. I leave that to Sam." He gave a sad smile.<p>

I left it alone at that. I figured that I'd talk about it later. Dean led me to some rocks that were around our waist level, and he placed three bottles, spread about six inches apart. He put the rest in this sand, and guided me about ten feet away.

"Now first, you're gonna try to just aim and shoot."  
>"Sounds easy enough." I hold the gun with both of my hands my finger hovering just in front of the trigger.<br>"Hold up!" Dean said, walking toward me pulling his own gun out. "You need to stand like this."

His legs were shoulders width apart, his left arm bent just slightly more than his right, his head tilted slightly, his left hand cupped the handle of the gun, while his right hand tucked under it, his finger just brushing against the trigger, and his eyes straight through the target. I copied his stance, as accurate as I could. Dean smirked, and rolled his eyes.

"You're holding it wrong." He walked over to me, his hands taking mine and forming then with a better grasp on the weapon. "There, you're golden." He backed away. "Now, shoot."

Needless to say, I was awful. I completely missed the first thirty times. Dean was doubled over laughing at me, Sam eventually joined us again, which he joined Dean. He was leaning on his brother's shoulder laughing. Both of their eyes were squeezed shut, and their mouths were wide open, revealing teeth, and exposing their taunting cackles. On the bright side I was a pro at reloading…the only thing I could do right.

"Guys, shut up. Or the next thing I'll shoot is you." I grumbled, sliding the clip back in the gun. My threat only resulted in them laughing harder. I turn around, my face red with rage and embarrassment. I quickly softened once I saw the boys. Sure, they were laughing at me, but they were on the ground, leaning against each other, laughing to the point tears were spilling. I couldn't help but smile, they were kinda adorable.  
>"You hear that, Sammy?" Dean patted his brother's shoulder "S-she's gonna shoot us."<br>"Better watch out, then, Dean." Sam put his hands on his stomach and laughed again.

I rolled my eyes, and corrected my stance. Once I pulled the trigger I was surprised to hear the shattering of glass. The laughter stopped and my eyes grew wide, a grin spreading across my face.

"I did it!" I shrieked. I had no idea why this made me so excited. It was bound to happen right?

Dean and Sam stood up, wiping the tears from their eyes. I ran over to Dean, and kissed his cheek. The stubble scratching gently against my lips. He looked alarmed, Sam's eyes were wider than plates, and once I realized what I did, I blushed.

"Whoa, there tigress. What was that all about?" he asked, eyebrows raised.  
>"I-I'm really sorry, Dean! I was just so excited, and you kinda helped me, and yeah." I looked down.<br>"No problemo, just surprised me. That's all. However, that was one outta three. Try again."

I went back to the proper stance, hitting the next two bottle without a problem. Sam went over and set up three more, which were easily taken down.

"Next lesson: quick shots." Dean walked over to me, placing his hands on my shoulders and turned me around. "Sam's setting up the other bottles, now what you're going to do is turn around and quickly pull out your gun, and take them down. Get it?" I nodded. "First, put your gun on safety, and tuck it into your jeans like this." Dean lifted the back of his shirt, tucking his gun between his boxers and jeans. I quickly mimicked his movements, and he smiled at me. "At least you can learn this quicker than your shooting."  
>"Shut up, Dean." He smiled at me, the corners of his eyes crinkling. The butterflies in my stomach were raging. I smile back though, looking into his beautiful green orbs. As if on cue, we both quickly look away, trying to find a distraction from each other.<br>"Alright, everything's set up." Sam gave up both the heads up.

I waited until both he and Dean were back to the car, a safe distance from me and my terrible shot. I took a deep breath, not knowing how awful this might get. I close my eyes and brace myself. I reach behind, quickly slip the gun out of my pants, and twirl around staring down the glass bottle. I pull the trigger, but nothing happened.

"God dammit." I whisper through my teeth, already hearing the boys laugh at me.  
>"Hey, Kimi, you might want to take it off safety first." Sam called out, causing them both to roar with laughter.<br>"Guys, be nice." I frown.  
>"We are, you would know if we were begin mean!" Dean chuckled.<p>

I put the gun back into my jeans, and braced myself for the next round. Again, I slide the weapon out of my jeans, clicked safety off, spun around and pulled the trigger. The bottle shattered, the pieces glittering in the evening sun. I quickly did it a couple more times, getting better, and swifter with every shot. I put the gun back on safety and swirl it around on my finger.

"Ha! It only took me twice this time! Eat that Dean!" I say getting up in his face.  
>"You're a dork." He laughed. Grinning wide at me.<br>"Yeah, adorkable." I scoff  
>"You sure are." My face was getting warm, and we were staring at each other. If I didn't know any better, I would say that Dean was leaning toward me.<br>"Hey guys!" Sam called.

Dean and my heads snapped in the direction where his cry came from. Sam was charging at us with a bucket.

"Dean." I say, not looking at him.  
>"Yes, I believe that is ocean water."<br>"Sam," I say backing away, he was getting close, "Don't you dare, I will kill you in your sleep."

He was grinning wider, Dean grabbed my wrist and we ran across the beach, and hid behind the Impala.

"You know he probably saw us hide here, right Dean?" I whispered catching my breath.  
>"Psht, no he didn't."<p>

We did for a few minutes, things were quiet except for the water lapping up on the shore. When all of a sudden liquid ice was poured down over mine and Dean's heads. I look up to see Sam standing on the top of the car. I pushed my soaked hair out of my face.

"Sam!" I squeaked, and stand up.  
>"Sam, you put a dent on my baby, and I'll be pissed!" Dean yelled.<p>

Sam jumped off of the car, and I was on his tail. He looked over his shoulder just in time for me to jump on his back.

"Damn, you're cold." He laughed  
>"No shit, Sherlock." I say over his shoulder.<br>"Guess what?" he says, gripping my legs that are wrapped around his waist tight.  
>"What?"<br>"You're about to find out." He started running out toward the shore.  
>"Sam, you better not!" I try to wiggle my way out of his grasp, but he was stronger than I was. "Sam, I'll kill you."<br>"Sure." He started waded in the water.  
>"Holy shit, this is cold." But he still went deeper. My feet were almost touching the icy water.<br>"Oh God, Sam, no!" I started giggling.

Before too long, Sam plunged in, me holding my breath just in time. I was somehow still on his back, the water freezing every part of my body. After a moment, we surfaced, and I gasped and hit Sam's chest with one of my shivering arms.

"Y-you asshole!" I laugh, my teeth chattering.  
>"Y-you know I love you, right?" he chuckled, walking out of the water, me still clinging to his now soaked body. We collapse on the sand, I quickly roll off of Sam's back before he rolled on top of me. Dean joining us.<p>

"No one is getting in my car until they dry off, myself included." He laid down next to me. He was on my left, Sam on my right.  
>"I-I hate you," I giggled at Sam.<br>"No you don't."

The three of use remained quiet, and cold. The sky turning orange, pink, and soon dark blue. Stars started glittering the sky. I felt like such a kid when I looked at them in awe. It really was beautiful, the ways that stars can tell all sorts of stories, and how relaxing it all feels. I felt both of the boys look at me, and I felt the sand stick to my drying body and hair, knowing that I would definitely need to take a shower when I got back to the motel. Still shivering, Dean took his now dry coat that was lying next to him, and covered me with it. I smiled my thanks to him, and he grabbed my hand, Sam grabbing my other one.

"Thanks for taking us out here. It felt really nice to have a day off. I almost forgot how great it felt." Dean sighed.  
>"Thank Sam, he's the one that mentioned the beach. I just forced you to take the day off."<br>"But," Sam chimed in, "Thank you for making us do this. I had a lot of fun today."  
>"You're welcome." I look at both of them. "Dean, can we go now? I'm freezing."<br>"Okie dokie." He smiled, getting up and brushing sand off of him.

Sam helped me up, and I tried to hand Dean back his coat, but he told me that I'd need it more. I spent a good five to ten minutes trying to shake the sand out of my hair with the boys mocking me from behind. After a few moments, we were finally ready. Sam was nice enough to let me have the front seat, holding the door open for me and closing it after I slid in. Dean got in, started the car and blasted the heat which I quickly huddled around the heater. From the corner of my eyes, I saw Dean smile at me, sending butterflies everywhere.

Shortly, my eyelids felt like they weighed a ton, and I drifted off to sleep, leaning my head against the window.


	9. Chapter 8

*warning-sex scene*

I felt my body involuntarily shift, like I was being leaned against something. I crack open my eyes, still foggy from sleep.

"Huh, wha-?" I mumble, my voice still low.  
>"Shhh, easy there, sweetheart." Dean whispered.<br>"What are you doing? Where are we?"  
>"We're back at the motel, you fell asleep in the car. I figured I'd carry you inside."<br>"I'm not a baby." I lightly hit his chest.  
>"Fine, do you want to walk?" he stopped walking, I could feel my body start to lower.<br>"No, don't." I whined, earning a chuckle that rumbled in his chest.  
>"Okay then."<br>"Where's Sam?" I turn my head, trying to get a better glance,  
>"He's fine, just holding the door open for me."<br>"Sam, you're such a gentleman. Keep it up, people dig that." Sam laughed.  
>"You are way too tired." Dean breathed on top my head.<br>"Maybe so, but before I can sleep I have to take a shower."  
>"You sure you don't want to wait it out? You look beat."<br>"Deanie, Baby," I look up at him. "I have sand dried in-"  
>"Okay! Okay! I get it! And what's with the DeanieBaby thing?"<br>"Beanie babies. Ever heard of them?"  
>"Yeah, but those are for kids."<br>"However, Dean and bean rhyme. Beanie baby, Deanie baby."  
>"You are such a dork."<br>"Nuh-uh." I started.  
>"Oh yes, right. What was it? Adorkable?"<br>"You got it, Deanie baby." I put my face in his chest, smirking.  
>"Hurry the hell up! It's cold." Sam shouted.<p>

That quickly reminded me that I was still wearing Dean's jacket. The worn leather wrapped around my torso, engulfed with his smell. There were no words to describe it. I could usually compare people's scents to common things. Like Sam, he smelled like the woods, and a warm fireplace. But Dean, he had his own scent. It made me happy.

"Alright, Dork, down you go." He leaned forward, placing my feet on the ground.  
>"Thanks, Dean." I smile and shrug out of his jacket, handing it back to him<br>"Yeah, no problem."  
>"Night, Sam!" I stand on my tiptoes arms wide, he meets me in the middle, and we hold each other. "You look like you'll be out when I'm done."<br>"Most likely." He chuckled.

I walk over to my bed, sliding my duffle out from underneath it. I unzip it slowly, grabbing my shampoo/conditioner, a towel, a tank top, and a pair of my fluffy shorts. I close it back up and make my way past the boys into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. My eyes wandered, taking in the aged environment. I shuddered, hoping they at least bothered to clean it. I walk over to the tub, and with a loud squeak, I turned the water on making it as hot as could be. While it warmed up, I slid my way of my stiff jeans, sand shaking off everywhere. Same with my shirt and my undergarments. Now naked, I walk back over to the shower, a trail of sand behind me, and stick my hand under the tap. Now that it was ready, I pulled the plug on the top, and the water went to the shower head. I sighed deeply before getting in. Letting the steam roll off of my skin, letting the hot water wash away every thought, every feeling. I lathered, rinsed and repeated twice, washed my body, and conditioned my hair. However, even when I was finished with the necessities, I just stood there, staring at the yellowing wall of the tub. It looked as if people smoked cigarettes in here even though this room was labeled 'No Smoking.' I wanted to cry, to scream. Blame every soul who listened about what had happened. But I couldn't find it in me. After another 45 minutes, the water beating on the back of my neck started cooling down, sending goose bumps throughout my body. I turned around, and with another loud squeak, I turned it off. I straightened up, wringing out my hair and stepping on to the floor mat, and reaching for the towel. I did a quick towel dry with my hair, and looked into the mirror. Not believing that the reflection belonged to me.

She looked so tired, the dark circles lining her faded green eyes. Face was flushed, everywhere else was pale. Her long hair hung heavily on her shoulders and down her back. She wasn't me, she couldn't have been me. I look away, towel drying everything else, and slipping on my pajamas. I quickly brush off any thoughts, wrap my hair in the now-damp towel, and make my way out of the bathroom.

"I knew it." I smiled, walking over to Sam's bed where he lay, snoring awful loudly.  
>"Yeah, as soon as he hit the pillow, he was out." Dean rubbed his hands together.<br>"I wish his dreams were as peaceful as his face." I tucked a stray strand of hair behind his ear.  
>"Me too, trust me."<p>

I purse my lips, hesitating before I brought them down and brushed them against the warm skin of his forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Sammy." I whisper, my breath bouncing off.

I straighten up, Dean giving me that heartwarming smirk.

"What are you so happy out?" I ask him, tilting a corner of my mouth.  
>"Have you ever driven before?" he asked, looking past me.<br>"What does that have to do with anything?" I shake my head.  
>"Just, answer me. Please."<br>"No. I haven't."  
>"Why not? I mean someone must have-"<br>"Look, I don't have the time or the patience for the dramatic backstory, okay? Just tell me why you're asking."  
>"Because," he sighed looking down, "I'm going to teach you." He reached into his pocket and dangled the Impala keys.<br>"You're joking, right?" I take the towel off of my hair, and draping it on a chair.  
>"Dead serious."<br>"What happened to me being a stranger just this morning?"  
>"I know I've only really spent one actual day with you. But you're a cool chick, and Sammy obviously cares about you. You guys are best friends, and any friend of his is a friend of mine."<br>"Really?"  
>"I don't know why, but I find you super easy to get along with."<br>"Thank you, Dean." I smile.  
>"Anytime."<br>"Does that mean I have to get dressed?"  
>"It's a little cold for you to be wearing that, so yeah. I would recommend it."<p>

I walk over to the bed again, reopening my bag. I grab a pair of yoga pants. Figuring my tank top would be enough of a shirt.

"No looking." I say while slipping off my shorts.  
>"Dude? Really?" Dean gave me a once over. "Pink lacy panties? Nice."<br>"I said no looking!" I threw my hairbrush at him.  
>"You're the one changing in the middle of the room. Not me."<br>"Whatever!" I slip the pants on, and lace up my converse.  
>"Do you have a jacket? I'm getting cold just looking at you."<br>"No, the cold never bothered me anyway."  
>"That's not what you were saying at the beach."<br>"Because I was basically thrown into the ocean, Dean." I pull my fingers through my damp hair, and pull it back into a ponytail, carefully braiding it over my shoulder.  
>"Sure. Do you want to borrow one of mine for the time being? You know, until you get your own?"<br>"Uh, sure. I guess." I hoped I didn't look as desperate as I felt.  
>"Alright, here." He grabbed an olive green Commander's jacket out of his bag, throwing it at me.<br>"Thank you." I slide into the jacket, fitting around my broad shoulders, but still oversized. My heart jumped once my nose recognized the Dean smell.  
>"Aww, look at you." Dean teased. "You're just so adorable. It's like seeing a regular shirt on a toddler."<br>"Dean." I mumble, color running to my face.  
>"I'm only joking around, Jeesh. Let's go." He said walking out the door.<p>

I followed behind him, sliding into the passenger's seat, Dean behind the wheel. We drove to an empty lot, the parking line paint very faded. Dean got out, and we both switched places. I could hear him snicker at me when I had to readjust the mirrors. It wasn't fun being short.

"Alright, do you know how to shift into drive?" he asked, buckling his seatbelt.  
>"I think, you step on the brake, then shift, right?" I mirrored his actions<br>"You got it, now be careful."  
>"Hey, and you have never put on your seatbelt since I've first been in this car. Why now?"<br>"Just taking some safety measures." He grinned  
>"Whatever." I roll my eyes.<p>

I slowly press my foot down on the brake, taking the gear and pulling it until the peg read that it was in drive.

"Now, the big picture is for you to be relaxed. A lot of people make it such a big deal when it isn't all that bad."  
>"Okay, I'm relaxed." I lied. My shoulders were tense, and my hands were numb from the grip on the wheel.<br>"Dude, don't lie to a professional liar."  
>"Oh, so you have a title for yourself?"<br>"Don't change the subject."  
>"I am relaxed, Dean. Look at how relaxed I am."<br>"One, you're rambling. Two, you're white-knuckling the steering wheel, and your shoulders are getting so close to your head they might touch your brain."  
>"I'm relaxed, I'm relaxed." I say while my eyes were closed, trying to convince myself.<br>"Here, this is was you need to do."

Dean leaned over and placed his hands on my shoulders, squeezing gently and releasing. Then he pushed them into a relaxed position.

"Now keep them this way." Next, he moved down to my hands on the wheel, trying to easily pry my fingers away.  
>"Don't you think that's a bad idea, Dean? The car is in drive."<br>"Shh, relax. As long as your foot doesn't leave the brake, we'll be fine."

He massaged my hands, rubbing each knuckle equally. I look up at him, and our gazes met. I could already feel the warmth flood into my face. I was afraid if I tried to speak up that I wouldn't get a sentence out without sounding bashful. I looked back down at my hands in his. His hands were large and calloused, but they carried out their movements with such swiftness and softness. It was incredible. After a few moments he placed my hands on the wheel, molding them with his for a sturdy, yet relaxed grip.

"There, now you're ready to drive." He smirked.  
>"Okay, I can do this." I whisper, easing my foot off of the brake.<br>"Now you're going to put your foot on the gas, but don't slam in on there. Just a light tap will get you moving for now."

I nodded at him, a carefully placed my foot on the gas pedal, pressing down lightly. My heart pace quickened when the car started to move.

"There you go." I didn't look at him, but there was definitely a smile in his voice.  
>"Yeah, this is good." I chuckled.<p>

I pressed a little harder, changing my speed from 10 mph, to 30, smoothly driving in circles around the parking lot.

"You're doing great so far. Now pull into that spot over there and I'm going to teach you to reverse." My eyes grew wide and I glanced over at him. "Don't worry, it's not that difficult. You just need a little faith in yourself."  
>"Okay." I whispered. I found my shoulders tense and my grip tight on the wheel again. I pictured Dean's hands on me once more, massaging the tight muscles, having them fall back into place again.<p>

"Alright, so basically, it's the same as driving forward. You need to put your foot on the brake, and shift gears."  
>"I can do that."<p>

Following Dean's instructions, I pressed down in the brake and grabbed the gear shift, putting the car in reverse.

"This is when you use your mirrors the most, or you can look over your shoulder. I find it that you're going to end up using both, so just ease your way into it."

I put my arm over the top of the seat and look out of the back window. I slowly move my foot from the brake and back on to the gas, the car following the demands and moving backward slowly. I smiled at Dean.

"This is great! I'm freaking driving!" I couldn't help but beam.  
>"You're adorkable." He flashed a toothy grin.<br>"Aw, shucks, Dean." I blushed.

I turn back, both hands on the wheel again. Paying close attention to the mirrors, I started backwards again.

"Kimi, what are you doing?" Dean asked.  
>"Driving." I said without looking at him.<p>

I drove in circles, backward. I heard Dean laughing from the passenger side. My stomach was flip flopping. The way his laughter just hung in the air, it was nice. It really was.

"Okay, you're doing great. Now stop over there." Dean pointed.  
>"What are we going to do now?"<br>"Parallel park." My stomach dropped  
>"Are you serious?"<br>"Yes, again, people make it sound ten times worse than it actually is. Breathe, it's okay."

I pulled the car into another vacant spot, and Dean got out and made his way to the trunk. I looked in the mirrors, but of course that did no good because my view was blocked. In a moment, the lid went down, and Dean had more bottle in his arms.

"Dean, are you an alcoholic?" I ask aloud.

My eyes follow him to a spot a little ways from where I was, and he measured out a little over a cars length. He eyed his work and jogged lightly back to me, slipping into the car.

"Are you ready?" he asked, looking at me while buckling his seatbelt.  
>"As I'll ever be, I guess." I smirk.<br>"Perfect. What you want to do first is, of course, find your spot."  
>"Alright, I see it. Wonderful job with the beer bottles."<br>"Thank you." He gave a cocky grin.  
>"Okay, now what?" I laughed<br>"So pull up next to the spot, you would want to signal other cars that were behind you to pass. Then pull up a little further, as you were right next to the car that was in front of the spot."  
>"I can do this." I whispered, slowly and carefully following Dean's words.<br>"Next, put the car in reverse, and slowly start to back up. Look over your shoulder and make a hard turn toward the curb with the wheel. Keep checking all of your spots. And if you mess up a little, that's perfectly okay. It's better to look like a fool than to hit someone else's car."  
>"Okay." I said, following exactly what Dean was saying.<p>

I backed up a little too far, because I heard the small clinks of some bottles being knocked down.

"Whoops." I said shyly.  
>"It's okay," Dean laughed, "No one is perfect. I didn't learn to drive straight off of the bat. Now that you're in the spot, put the car back into drive, and center yourself."<br>"Yes!" I cried out in victory as soon as I parked the car.  
>"Good job!" he squeezed my shoulder.<p>

We shared a moment of silence just looking at each other.

"Now, what do you say we take this to the main roads?" he asked.  
>"What? Are you kidding me? We could get into trouble!" I reply, my mouth agape<br>"Come on, it's 11:45 at night. No one's going to get into trouble."  
>"Are you sure?" I ask, looking down at my hands nervously.<br>"Sure, I'm sure! You're golden!" there was a moment where his eyes hinted some nervousness, but we both brushed it off.  
>"Okay." I said, shifting it into gear and driving over the glass bottles.<br>"Wait." I stepped on the brake a little too hard, Dean flying against his seatbelt.  
>"What?" he asked<br>"We need to take care of the bottles."  
>"Are you friggin-"<br>"Yes, come on Dean. We're saving the world here." I put the car in park, crossing my arms over my chest.  
>"Women." He muttered before unbuckling himself and climbing out of the car.<br>"Hey! Don't throw that women card around." I said also getting out of the car, walking over to help Dean. "Not all of us are bad."  
>"I know that, now." He smiled.<br>"Thought so."

I laughed as I walked away with the bottles in my arms, waiting for Dean to open the trunk. After all of that, we both slid back into the car.

"You ready to take off, Tigress?" Dean looked at me."  
>"Ha, yes. Please don't call me Tigress."<br>"Sure thing, Tigress."  
>"You know, you remind me of what I do to Sam." I make a glance at Dean, as I pull out of the parking lot on to the main road.<br>"What did you do to my brother?" I somehow just knew he was waggling his eyebrows at me.  
>"Nothing like that, it's just I remember back at my second day at Stanford, Sam and I were walking down the stairs. We had like a heart to heart type thing, I promised I would be there for him and he promised back. Then I called him Sammy, you know. It felt right. He then told me not to call him Sammy. And I said to him, what you just said to me."<br>"Sure thing, Sammy?"  
>"You got it. What do you have for tunes?" I look around, seeing if they're any tapes, or CD's.<br>"You said you liked Metallica, right?"  
>"Yes I did." I smirk, stepping on the brakes a little too roughly at a stop sign.<br>"Ughn,"  
>"Sorry. I'm kinda okay. I need to work on the brakes a little more."<br>"It's okay. Here is one of Metallica's tapes."  
>"Please tell me Enter Sandman is on there." I looked over at him.<br>"Indeed it is." He gave me the biggest smile, and his green eyes lit up like Christmas lights.

And sure enough, the song started and I was drumming along with the beat on to the wheel. I then start nodding my head along when the drums and guitar start in. I laugh when I look over at Dean and he starts rocking out with me. Then we both brace ourselves when the words start.

"_Say your prayers little one  
>Don't forget, my son<br>To include everyone  
>Tuck you in, warm within<br>Keep you free from sin  
>Till the sandman he comes<br>Sleep with one eye open  
>Gripping your pillow tight"<em>

"_Exit, light  
>Enter, night<br>Take my hand  
>we're off to never-never land"<em>

We were both singing at the top of our lungs, and being rather obnoxious. It was one of the best times I've had in a car. I couldn't help but laugh when I look over and I see Dean head banging violently. He laughed back when I made my expressions singing along with every word.

"Dean! It's my favorite part!" I say, turning the dial so the volumes was even louder than before.

"_Hush little baby, don't say a word  
>and never mind that noise you heard<br>It's just the beasts under your bed  
>in your closet, in your head"<em>

After a minute or so, the song faded, and I turned the radio down so you could just barely hear the song that came up after this. I was just cooling down from my extreme jam session with Dean. I look over and his face is red from screaming lyrics.

"You're officially cooler than Sam." Dean laughed  
>"Aww, thank you. But I already knew that."<br>"You know, there's-"

Dean was interrupted when red and blue lights flashed from behind us, then came a siren. My eyes grew wide, my hands sweaty.

"Dean, I though you said no one would be out here." I just managed to squeak.  
>"Shh, it's okay. Pull over."<p>

I turn the wheel, and slowly pull over off of the road, the cop car gliding in right behind us. I held my breath, my heart beating in my ears when I look into the rearview mirror through the blinding flashing lights and see a man get out of the car.

"You could always use your boobs-"  
>"God dammit, Dean! I'm not flashing the cop to get out of whatever is going to happen!" I felt hot, and sweaty. Nearly jumping out of my skin when there came a light tap on the window.<br>"Relax." Dean whispered, looking me in the eye.  
>"You expect me to relax?" I sounded calmer, and jumped again when another tap came at the window.<p>

I take a deep breath, and roll down the window. The chilly fall air whirls its way around the interior of the car. I look up at the officer, he was wearing a hat had cold blue-grey eyes, and a smooth face.

"Good evening, officer." I say, keeping my cool.  
>"Do you have any idea how fast you were going?" his voice was gravely.<br>"I was only five over the speed limit, wasn't I?"  
>"More like ten. Can I see your license and registration, please?"<br>"I don't have a license," I say while handing him the registration.  
>"Why are you driving out on the road?"<br>"Because I was teaching her how to drive." Dean said looking at the policeman.  
>"There are plenty of legal ways to do it."<br>"Yes, and I sincerely apologize. I thought that she was doing well in the old lot, that she could get some real road experience. I take you as a man that gets a lot of respect, and I can see that. You're stern, you get the word through to everybody. Hell, even look at you. You have a well groomed face, your posture. Everything about you screams the real deal. I'm super sorry that it got this far. This is the only thing my girl here has ever done that has involved breaking the law, do you think you could let us off just this once? I mean, it's really late and everything." I looked over at Dean with wide eyes, then back to the officer.

_He's actually considering this. _I thought.

The officer took a deep breath, and handed back the registration and ripping up the ticket.

"Only one time, you hear? If I see you guys again, consider yourself ticketed."  
>"Of course, officer. Thank you so much." I choked out.<br>"Now, switch spots before you head out. Have a good night, folks." He walked back to his car.  
>"He's not going to leave until I'm driving." Dean said.<p>

We both got out of the car, and waved to the officer before switching roles. We drove off straight ahead, and we saw him turn around in the mirrors (after Dean had fixed them.) I brought my knees to my chest, and looked out the window at the clear sky. Trying to stay quiet.

"Kimi, are you okay?" Dean asked. I nodded my head.  
>"Come on, you weren't scared of him, were you? Talk to me, Tigress."<p>

I couldn't contain it anymore, and my shoulders started to shake. My biggest worry was that Dean was going to notice.

"Whoa, dude. Are you okay? It's nothing to cry over."

I lost it, I start laughing hysterically. Holding my hands on my belly, my whole body just quaking with every laugh. Dean looked over at me, a smile tugging at his mouth. Once I caught my breath I looked him in the eye.

"Dean," I gasped "Did you want a biscuit for all that buttering up you were doing?"  
>"What the hell are you talking about?"<br>"Well, 'I take you as a man that gets a lot of respect, and I can see that. You're stern, you get the word through to everybody. Hell, even look at you. You have a well groomed face, your posture. Everything about you screams the real deal.' I mean, come on, Dean!" I started laughing harder.  
>"Oh shut up." He said, still smiling.<br>"You said we weren't going to get pulled over tonight, and I believed you. Then we get on the road, have an awesome jam session and we get pulled over." I leaned over still clutching my stomach from laughing too hard.

I saw Dean was about to lose it too, so he pulled into an alleyway, and we both were laughing until tears were forming in our eyes, then spilling over our cheeks. My stomach was killing me, and I was trying to make myself stop, but whenever I looked at Dean I would only start to laugh harder.

"Since when do I have respect for authority?" Dean gasped, leaning on the wheel  
>"Consider yourself ticketed." He mocked the officer making us laugh harder.<br>"Since when do I listen to others when they're trying to convince me to break the law?"

We had calmed down, and we were letting our breathing get back to a normal level. I look over at Dean, his face was bright red, and soaked from sweat and tears. He looked back at me with those green eyes that make me want to sing every time I look at him. Before another one of us could think, our mouths crashed into each other. Our lips parted, welcoming one another's tongue. I felt Dean's hands slide into the jacket, going up to my shoulder and pushing it off. Then he slipped a hand under my tank top, rubbing my nipple, making me gasp from the contact. I help him out of his jacket, and we throw them in the back seat, our mouths never separating unless we had to take a breath. I slide my tank top over my head, Dean taking off his shirt. And I lean down, kissing him from the bottom of his abdomen, up to his chest, his neck, his jaw, and back to his lips. He slid his hand down the front of my yoga pants, pushed aside my panties, and slid his fingers inside, making me moan slowly. He easily found my clit, just pressing on to it, make me gasp and moan with pleasure.

"Dean, we're not even naked yet. Don't make me finish now." I snap my head back, my eyes closed and mouth parted.  
>"Shh, it's okay, baby." He said, his mouth against my breast, his tongue around my nipple, and he start suckling on it.<p>

Dean slides his hand out of my pants, making me start to whine, missing the contact. I fumbled around with his jeans, helping him out of them and his boxers, leaving him and his erection completely exposed. He then grabbed the top of both my pants and panties, and pulled them down, gliding down my thighs and off of my legs, throwing them onto the floor. He pulled me toward him, his penis resting against my belly when we kissed once more, more intense and passionate. I pull away.

"Protection?" I gasp, throwing my braid over my shoulder.  
>"Glove box." He said.<p>

I slide over to the other side of the seat, opening the compartment and grabbing a small foil package. I look at it and laugh.

"What?" I turn it toward him, and on the package was Darth Vader and a caption saying 'You Will Not Be a Father.'  
>"Really, Dean?"<br>"A man can't have a sense of humor? Get over here."

I slide back over to Dean and hand him the condom. He opened the package, and carefully rolled the rubber on his erection. I bit my lips, wanting him. He sits up, and puts me between him and the steering wheel. The tight place left no room, only turning us on more. He eased into me. My head rolled back, and I moaned again. For the first time, this sex, I could actually feel. It was the best thing to ever happen. He pumped into me, a little harder and a little faster each time.

"Dean….I'm….ugh...mghm..."  
>"I mrgh…sweetheart, just a little….mm…longer."<p>

I held out for another minute, then no longer being able to contain myself, I released, and clenched around Dean. Which turned out helping him get his orgasm. We held each other tight, riding through it together. We both jumped over the seat, and sprawled out in the back. Dean was leaning against the door, and I against Dean. I lay entwined with him, covered with his jacket. He lay soft kisses on my head, and then my forehead when I look up at him.

"Dean." I whisper.  
>"Yes, sweetheart?"<br>"That was incredible."  
>"Well, thank you." He smirked at me, booping my nose.<br>"I mean it. I could actually feel."  
>"I'm glad I could help you out."<p>

I lean up and kiss his lips. Feeling the stubble brush along my skin was so comforting. Once I lay back down on his chest, he started stroking my hair. I swear I would have started purring if I were a cat. It was so soothing, and I found it easy to drift asleep.

_Thanks again for reading! Sorry about the sex scene, I felt like it needed to be in here! So what's going to happen? Does Kimi fall for Dean? Or is she still in love with Sam? What do you think will happen? Follow, favourite, and please review!_


	10. Chapter 9

_"Dean…" I whisper into his neck, nibbling softly on the skin  
>"Kimi…" he moaned into my ear.<em>

_ Our bodies continued colliding with each other, the spark between us growing bigger and brighter, like we were made for each other. We easily fit together, the moment felt so right. Once we stopped, we leaned against each other while our skin was glistened with sweat. I leaned up and brushed my lips against his. Dean smiled and leaned into me to deepen this kiss. I then lay my head against his chest and we enjoy the moment of peace and quiet. _

My eyes fluttered open letting in the light of the new day. The chilly autumn morning left a sheet of frost on the window. I snuggle in closer to Dean, feeling the early morning chill on my skin. His breath was warm on the back of my neck and I smiled. My heart squeezed with happiness and my stomach was filled to the brim with butterflies. Dean shifted his body, and I look up.

"Morning, Tigress." He said with a low, grumbly voice. His eyes were still closed and a toothy grin escaped his lips.  
>"Morning, DeanieBaby." I leaned my head into the curve of his neck, pressing my nose against him.<br>"Your nose is freezing." he chuckled.  
>"Yeah, that's only a minor problem compared to my hands and feet."<p>

I slip my hands under the jacket and wrap them around his toned waist, a devious smile on my face.

"Jesus." He jumped causing me to giggle.  
>"Told ya." I stuck my tongue out.<p>

He leaned his face down, grabbing my tongue with his teeth.

"Dee, ou afta' let go. I canth sthpeak." I tried to laugh

When I met his eyes he narrowed them seductively. I met his lips taking him by surprise, but he soon melted into the kiss, sliding one hand along the back of my neck and wrapping my messy braid around his other one. I turn my body so we're facing one another sliding my hands down from his waist to his ass, squeezing gently. He moaned into my mouth, and I moved my hands up so they were cupping his face. We separated, breathing heavily.

"What do we tell Sam?" I asked holding the jacket to my body as I sit up.  
>"I don't know. Are we a thing, or?"<br>"Are you asking me out, Dean?" I smirk  
>"Well, I don't know, maybe. I just-" I put my hands to his lips and laugh<br>"It's okay, don't stress yourself."  
>"No it's not." He brushed a hand against his face "I want to, I'm just not a 'share your feelings' kinda guy. I haven't even had a solid girlfriend since God knows when."<br>"What do you want?"  
>"I want you." He pleaded with his eyes.<br>"Just ask." I place my hand on his chest. He reached up and grabbed it, using his thumb to make small circles on the back.  
>"I feel like I'm in high school again, asking the pretty girl to prom."<br>"It's okay, Dean. If you're not ready, I can wait."  
>"I'm sorry." He whispered, looking away.<br>"Don't be. I'll wait for you."

I take his face and kiss him softly. When we pull away, I give him a small smile trying to reassure him that I wasn't going to pressure him.

"Thank you."  
>"We should probably get going. Sam must be wondering where the hell we are."<p>

I bend over the front seat to retrieve my clothes, Dean playfully swatting at my rear. I laugh at throw my bunched up yoga pants and underwear at him, them draping off of his head. I grab my tank top and his clothes, and throw myself back into the seat. Dean took my panties and set up his hands like a slingshot and flung them back at me. I shake my head and smile, grabbing my pants and giving him back his clothes.

The next few moments passed in silence as we shimmied our way into our underwear and pants. I slide my arms through the loops of my bra and turn my back toward Dean.

"Can you hook this for me?"  
>"Why do I have to do it?" he said sarcastically reaching for the dangling ends.<br>"Because you adore me?" I look over my shoulder and bat my eyes.  
>"God, you women have the most complicated clothing, you know that?"<p>

I couldn't help but giggle as he struggled.

"Dean, just put the hooks through the loops!"  
>"I'm trying, they're just so damned small."<br>"I know. Trust me."

Eventually, he managed to clasp the bra and I put on my tank top. I reach into one of the pockets of my borrowed jacket and pull out my cellphone, the screen lighting up at I hit the 'home' button. The screen read:

_12 text messages from Sammy  
>2 missed calls from Sammy<br>1 voicemail from Sammy_

"Kid just has nothing better to do, huh?" Dean said placing his chin on my shoulder.  
>"Give him a break; it's been hard on him. He got worried when I went down the road to the store yesterday."<br>"I know he's worried, but he just can't let it consume him like this."  
>"I'll talk to him when we get back."<br>"Awesome." He kissed my cheek and got out of the car, stretching his stiff limbs.

I get out as well, and slide into my jacket, snuggling against the cold wind. Dean smiled at me and walked over, wrapping his arms around my torso.

"Still cold?" he spoke softly into my ear.  
>"Kind of." I stick my hands up under his shirt.<br>"God, stop doing that!" he laughed brushing my hands away.  
>"Come on, we need to head back." I open the passenger side door and slide in.<p>

As Dean was walking around the back of the car, I decided to be a comedian and lock his door. I sit back in my seat, snickering when Dean reached for the handle. He pulled on it twice with no luck, and then he saw me giggling.

"Let me in, nerd." He knocked on the window.  
>"What's the password?"<br>"It's 'I'm going to kick your ass.'"  
>"Fine, party pooper."<p>

I reach across, and lift the lock, then slide back over to my seat. Dean opened the door and eased himself into the car. He then turned the key making the engine roar to life. As we started down the road, I took out my phone again and open my messages with Sam. Most of them were similar, asking me where Dean and I were and if we were alright. I tap on the reply box and type:

_ I'm so sorry, Sam! Dean and I went out driving last night, he was teaching me._

Once I hit 'send,' I put the phone back into my pocket, and lean against the door watching the scenery blur by.

"You have crazy sex hair." Dean said breaking the silence.  
>"What?" I put my hands on my head.<br>"You have to see yourself."

I look into the side mirror of the car and shudder at what I saw. My hair was flying in every direction. I slide out one hair tie and undo the braid, brushing it out with my fingers. Then I take out the one that was holding the pony tail and let my hair fall over my shoulders and frame my face. The scent of shampoo was lingering in the air.

"You have so much hair." Dean looked over.  
>"I know." I mumble.<br>"You should have worn it down last night."  
>"Dean, imagine how much worse it would have been this morning."<br>"I know, but it still would have been fun."  
>"Maybe next time." I wink at him.<p>

He left one hand on the wheel and used his other one to grab of lock of my hair. He was swirling it around his fingers.

"You have some really nice hair. It smells nice, too." He said bringing it to his nose.  
>"All hair usually smells good when you take a shower."<p>

My pocket buzzed. I pull out my phone and unlock it.

_It takes you guys all night to learn?  
>Well you saw me when I tried to shoot a gun. <em>I replied.

"What did he want?" Dean asked  
>"I told him earlier that we were out driving, and he seems confused by the fact that it took us all night."<br>"Well, you could always tell him we had sex."  
>"I want to ease him into that. I can't just tell him over a text message 'Hey, I had sex with your brother, and we're possibly going to be in a relationship.'" I flail my arms<br>"Eh, you're right."  
>"This is going to be a weird day." I lean my head against the window. Dean laced his fingers through mine and glanced over at me.<br>"It's going to be okay. We're going to be okay."  
>"I hope you're right."<p>

The rest of the ride was spent in comfortable silence, until we pulled into the mostly empty lot of the motel. I swallowed hard. I look over at Dean nervously. He made a small smile to try and reassure me.

"It's all or nothing, Dean." I whisper while reaching for the handle.  
>"It's okay. We're going to be fine."<p>

We both got out and walked around and met at the front of the car. I reach out and grab his hand, him squeezing tightly in return. Dean guided me the rest of the way to the door, stuck the key in and unlocked it. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as he opened the door, the warm air escaping and swirling around us.

"Close the door! You trying to let the heat out?" Sam asked.  
>"Oh, shut up." Dean grumbled as he pulled me closer to him.<br>"Bite me."

When we made it further into the room and shut the door behind us, we crept up slowly behind Sam who was sitting on the couch.

"So, how scary was it to see her driving?" Sam asked  
>"Not bad, she was pretty decent with this one."<br>"See, Sam? I'm not terrible at everything."

He turned toward us with a half-smile on his face. His gaze fell upon our interlocked hands, his lips slowly dropped into a small frown.

"Sam-" I started, but was silenced when he put up his hand  
>"Don't." his voice was like ice.<p>

He stood up with his back toward us, wringing his hands anxiously at his sides. He turned around, and with a blurry movement he lunged across the couch and took Dean to the floor. Because he was still holding my hand, it violently pulled down almost popping my arm out of its socket. Once I recovered, there was Sam and Dean rolling on the floor beating the crap out of each other.

"STOP!" I shout, it being no use.

Dean picked himself up, and I ran in front of him before he could charge Sam. Sooner than I had hoped, I felt Sam right against my back, breathing down my neck.

"Dean, you're a stupid ass!" I felt his saliva leap to my skin  
>"How the hell am I stupid?"<br>"You're sleeping with her? What are you going to do when you get bored of her like you do with regular girls?" Ouch, that one hurt.  
>"What the hell are you talking about?"<br>"You always sleep with everyone! Did you give her that false façade that you guys could be something? Like you've done with your past girlfriends?"  
>"Sam, enough!" I said turning around.<br>"Sam, do not act like a dick! Yeah, I've slept around, I won't deny that. But I don't give any girl false hope! And you must be so fucking ignorant. Really, she's your best friend, and you call her a regular girl. There isn't a thing regular or ordinary about her. I feel something real with her! It was more than just sex."

Sam glared at Dean and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. I stare at the door, wishing that none of this had happened. I walk over the couch and sink on it, resting my head in my hands. Dean walked over and sat down beside me.

"What's gotten into him? Why is he so angry?" I ask, trying not to let my voice quiver.  
>"I have no idea. Kid's got a punch on him, I'll give him that."<br>"Oh, Dean! I didn't even check to see if you were alright."  
>"I'm fine, really."<br>"Bullshit, you got your ass kicked."  
>"Only because he took me by surprise." He huffed<br>"Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night. Now let me check you out." I say turning toward him.  
>"Well if you insist." He gave his glamourous cocky grin.<br>"You know what I mean." I chuckle.

I take his face in my hand, feeling him tense up when I brushed my fingers over his jawline. His nose was bleeding, leaving a sparkling red stream that went around his mouth. I use my thumb and pull down his lip, noticing a small hole bleeding freely. When I pull back, I saw another slit resting above his cheekbone, his eye starting to bruise. I purse my lips and slowly rise off of the couch, walking toward the fridge. I opened the creaky door and grabbed the whiskey off the shelf on the door, and a wash cloth resting on the counter.

"Dean, do you guys have a first aid somewhere." I ask walking around the room  
>"I'm-"<br>"Dean Winchester, don't you dare say you're fine."  
>"Jesus, you're grumpy."<br>"Do you blame me? My best friend hates my guts and you're all bloody and beaten. I can't do anything to help Sam right now, so please let me help you." I pleaded  
>"Okay," he smiled, "My duffle bag, there's a plastic box. In there you'll find bandages, a suture kit, and etcetera."<br>"Thank you."

I make my way over to the end of the other bed and slide out Dean's bag. I unzip it and rummage through, looking for the small plastic box. Once I reached the bottom, I made a small grin and pulled out the box. I straighten up and face Dean. Alcohol and a cloth in one hand and first aid kit in the other.

"Alright, DeanieBaby, let's get started." I motion for him to come and sit at the nightstand underneath the lamp.  
>"Yes ma'am." He started toward me.<br>"Don't call me ma'am again. Or I'll make what Sam did to you look like a walk in the park."  
>"Easy there, Tigress." He put his hands up in defense and sat down.<p>

I laugh softly and roll my eyes, leaning down into his face. I take the cloth and use one side of it to clean up his nose, then with the clean side; I put it over the mouth of the whiskey. Once it was wet, I slowly brought it to the gash on his cheek. He sucked in some air and winced.

"Sorry." I whisper, still cleaning the cut.  
>"It's okay. I've had worse."<br>"On a positive note, you won't need stitches."  
>"That's always a good thing."<p>

Once his wound was cleaned and the opening was clear, I quickly open the plastic container and grab some white strip bandages, pinch the two sides of the cut closed, and place the strips over it. I then clean the blood that was dripping out of his mouth.

"There. Your face is almost as good as new. Another good thing: your cute nose is not broken." I booped it with my finger.  
>"Just because it isn't broken, doesn't mean it doesn't hurt." I laughed<br>"Sorry. Now let me see your hands."

He placed them in front of him. His knuckles were bloody and bruised. I shuddered at the thought of Sam. I hoped he was alright. I put some more alcohol on the cloth and cleaned off his hands, wrapping them in white gauze.

"That should do the trick." I said, admiring my handy-work.  
>"Thanks, doc, I feel as good as new. Have any pain killers?"<br>"Nope. I have something better than that." I stood up and walked toward my bed, and grabbed my bag.  
>"Oh yeah, what's that?"<br>"Well, there are many natural ways to help heal your body, or give it what it needs. Since I am studying medicinal herbs, I have something that can help with the pain." I grabbed a small carton and walked into the kitchen.  
>"What's so bad about a pill?"<br>"Some of them do more harm than good. With my way, you get a more effective way of dealing with the pain without any harmful side effects."

With that, I grabbed a mug, filled it with water, placed a teabag in it, and put it in the microwave. Once it beeped, I took it out and but some of the herbs in it, mixing it thoroughly. Then I walked back over to Dean and placed it in front of him.

"Drink up." I smile  
>"What is this?" he asked bringing the cup to his nose.<br>"It's Earl Gray tea. In it is some Bay Laurel. It's an herb that can help with headaches, bruises, sprains, dental care, aromatherapy, and any other common pains. Experts say that Bay Laurel wreathes used to crown ancient heroes. The leaves would help guide the predictions of the Delphic priestesses."  
>"Men don't drink tea. Thanks for the history lesson though."<br>"Men in fact do drink tea, like in Doctor Who."  
>"Doctor what now?"<br>"Never mind. That's a story for later. Anyway, hush up and drink the damned tea or I will kick your ass and withhold sex."  
>"You're mean when you're helping people." He pouted playfully, bringing the steaming cup to his lips.<br>"I know, but you still like me, right?" I bat my eyelashes and leaned on the table.  
>"Damned right I do." The steam rolled across the empty space between us.<p>

I took that moment and leaned in after he had placed the cup down, and brushed my lips against his. He put his hand on the back of my head and pulled me toward him, starting the kiss. I tasted the blood that was still trickling out of his lips. I grimaced and Dean laughed into my mouth.

"Blood is nasty." I gasp when we part.  
>"I don't know you seemed to enjoy it."<br>"I enjoyed the kiss, not the blood." I swat his shoulder.

We share the moment of silence, just smiling like idiots and looking at each other. I hold my hand out, which he grabbed and we walked over to my bed.

"Kimi, it's morning." He said, sitting on the edge.  
>"That doesn't mean we can't chill out for a moment. Sam needs space right now, and you need to sit down."<br>"Okay, fine." He lay down and patted the empty spot beside him.  
>"Don't be a sissy, Dean." I say as I crawl next to him, curling up into his side.<br>"Wouldn't dream of it." He put his arm around me.

For quite a while we laid down, sharing silly stories or just listening to each other's heartbeat. Even though I was trying to relax, I couldn't help but worry about what Sam was doing. He was so angry when he left, and I didn't want him to do something stupid. I didn't understand why he was so upset though. Why couldn't we be happy? I finally felt like a person again. I could feel myself getting over him, I was moving on.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Dean asked, grabbing a penny on the side table and placing it on my hand.  
>"Still thinking about Sam." I say turning it over, letting the sun shine off of it.<br>"He'll be okay. He just needs some time to think."  
>"I know, but maybe we triggered something. I mean, he just lost Jess. Now he's finding out that his best friend and brother are together. Maybe it's too much for him."<br>"He'll get over it. Besides, it's not like you and him were a thing."  
>"Yes, I guess you're right." I sigh, and Dean's grip on me tightened.<p>

Hours passed with us barely moving. After a while I heard a small noise, I looked up to see Dean snoring softly. I laughed.

"You're too cute." I say brushing my hand against his face.

Carefully, I move his arm off of me and get out of the bed. I walk over to the couch where I left my coat and grabbed my phone out of the pocket, dialing Sam's number.

"_This is Sam, you know what to do."_ My heart sank.  
>"Hey, Sam. It's me. I know you're still upset, but I feel like you shouldn't be. I know everything is crazy for you right now, but don't I get a chance to be happy? I'm getting over you, please stop making this harder for me." I pressed the end button, wishing I could erase that message.<p>

I look over at Dean again. He turned over and draped his arm over his eyes, mouth opening and closing. I make a small smile, put on my coat, and walk out the door.

The air was cold on my face, making a small burning sensation in the middle of my nose. I rub at it quickly, trying to warm it up. The Impala was still here, so Sam mustn't have gone too far. I decided to walk around, trying to look for him. I walk around the back of the building smelling old tobacco and stale beer. Once I turned around the corner, I saw Sam sitting on cinderblock, head in his hands.

"Sam?" I call. He picked up his head, face dropping when he noticed me  
>"What?" he spat.<br>"Why are you so mad at me? What did I do wrong?"  
>"Why would you sleep with my brother? He's a dick."<br>"He's actually really sweet and who I do and don't sleep with is none of your business!" I glare at him, raising my voice.  
>"Dean doesn't care about anyone but Dean. He's a player and I don't want you to get hurt." He stood up, raising his voice as well.<br>"He cares about me, and don't you worry about me getting hurt. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself."  
>"No you can't! I'm always here to clean up your mess, always!"<br>"Since when?" I shout  
>"Since I first freaking met you! You got attacked, you almost died, and you tried to hurt yourself. Who knows where you would have been if it weren't for me."<br>"Well wippy-fucking-doo for you, Sam. You done massaging your ego? Or should I let you finish?"  
>"You're so ignorant! First you love me, now my brother? You can't have both."<br>"I knew that already, Sam! I knew I couldn't have you the moment you met Jessica. I still loved you all the fucking time, and it ate away at me. When she kissed you, I would imagine my lips against yours. I sometimes regretted that I ever introduced you to her. I did love you, Sam. But now I'm getting over you. Don't I get to be happy for once?" I throw my arms up.  
>"Are you sure you're happy? Or was he just a quick fix for you?"<br>"What the hell is that supposed to mean."  
>"You should know!"<br>"Please, Sam. Enlighten me." I snarl  
>"You slept your way around back at Stanford. Trying to fill your empty void."<br>"Sam, it is none of your business!"  
>"You brought them home! You made it my business."<br>"Do you see me bothering you about your sex life with Jessica?"  
>"At least it was only one person!"<br>"Sam! What the fuck is wrong with you? First you're hounding on Dean and now me? What has gotten into you?"  
>"Nothing." He scoffed shaking his head.<br>"You know what; I shouldn't have come with you. This was obviously a mistake." I drop my hands by my side, defeated.  
>"That's probably the smartest thing you've said since we got here."<p>

Like a dagger, his words pierced me. I don't know why it bothered me so much. My face dropped along with my heart. Once Sam realized what he said, he relaxed his face.

"Kim, I didn't-" he put his arm out  
>"Yes you did, Sam." I looked down, my vision getting blurry with tears threatening to break me.<br>"I-"  
>"Don't, just don't." I turn away and start walking, I felt his hand grab onto my shoulder. I quickly moved it away.<p>

I walked back around to the front of the building and unlock the door, slamming it behind me. Dean jumped out of his sleep, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey." He called.  
>"Hi." I snapped, a tear slipping down my cheek. I swiped it away<br>"Hey, what's wrong?" he pushed himself off of the bed and walked over to me.  
>"Nothing's wrong." I looked up at him. "Can't you tell?"<br>"Hey, come here sweetheart." He wrapped his arms around me.  
>"Don't, just stop." I choked out a sob. Dean squeezed my body tighter.<br>"Shhh, you don't have to talk about it right now."  
>"O-okay."<p>

He held me while my body shook with every cry. I couldn't believe that Sam talked to me that way. No matter how many times we fought, we never went that far. It was like he was trying to hurt me. Once I calmed down and my breaths were steady, I just leaned into Dean, resting my head against his chest.

"Now what happened?" he asked resting his chin on my head.  
>"I tried talking to Sam."<br>"And?"  
>"He was making you sound like a bad person, and then he turned around and tried to make me sound bad. He just said all of these awful things that I never thought he would say to me. I then told him that I shouldn't have come with you, and he agreed with me."<p>

Moments later, noises came from the front door.

"Sam, if you locked yourself out, then too bad." Dean called out, I chuckled  
>"We can't just leave him outside. It's cold."<br>"He should have thought about that before he was an asshole."  
>"Dean." I look up at him.<br>"Fine. But if he starts anything."  
>"I give you permission to punch him in the jaw."<br>"Good." He kissed my forehead.

He walked across the room, turning and unlocking the deadbolt. Once he opened it, something heavy was brought down on his head. He fell to the floor like a ragdoll. M heartbeat quickened.

"Dean?" I called out.

A crash came and something flew in through the window. I spun around, noticing I was cornered.

"I can't guarantee that he's okay, or that you will be for that matter." A tall pale man with greasy black hair said.

Just then I felt something pierce into my neck. I cried out and looked to see that there was a needle sticking out of me. I could see the darkness border my vision. The man made a low laugh as I was sinking to the floor. The person that was behind my stuck their arms under me, catching me.

"Shit." That was the last thing I whispered before I was consumed by unconsciousness.

SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-

_Hey! Next chapter is finally here! Sorry about the wait. Writers block is a bitch. So some crap went down between Kimi and Sam. Does Sam still love her? Or does he really not care anymore? And what happened with them at the end? Follow, favourite, and review! Next one should be up soon! Loves 3_


End file.
